Hunters of Wind
by NerDeath
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki die in horrible way by mobs of people of Konoha. Shinigami resurect Her, but not as Naruko but someone else. Will she change Konoha od destroy it. Rate M because of voilenc, gore, sex nad more. Can be sligtly comedy. Prepare for bad puns. GOD DAMMIT BARB! Waiting to be Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1 Death

**Hello in my new story. I get idea for this story when I was reading crossover with Naruto and RWBY. I think it was called "Vale, Village hidden in Dust" and also when I was reading also crossover with Naruto and Bleach which was called "The Deathly Uzumaki".**

**So I grab some from this some from that, some from my mind and here we go, we got new story. I just hope you will like it like my earlier story which was in StarCraft universe.**

**Anyway I don't own RWBY or Naruto, just plot, nothing more...i think. Well we will see later. I will just need tons of paper work to explain hole situation which will be hilarious. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Konoha, evening time**

Konoha, better know as Konohagakure no Sato, or Village Hiden in Leaf, is one of Five Great Village in Elemental Nations. Surviving Three Shinobi Wars, Konoha gain a lot of political power. Most of Shinobi war were started to destroy Konoha, but always they manage to ride off the enemies.

Konoha was leaded by two legendary ninja and founders of Village. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Also the founder of Village was Madara Uchicha who later run from village, becoming nuke-nin. Story said he died at Valley of End which was created, because of fight between Madara and Hashirama.

Today in Konoha was peaceful night, with clear sky, with full moon lighting the village, making it charming. But something disturbed that peaceful night. In completely silent you could hear noises of shouting and impact of weapons. In one of district, a large group of mob was chasing a teenager girl.

Girl was 17 years old, her cloths were dirty, ragged, barely holding in one piece, showing almost hole her breast, legs, arms and stomach. Her long blond hairs, were dirty by dirt and blood. A lot of new scars was adorned her body. The scars were bleeding but girl was running ignoring pain. Her eyes were tired, almost lifeless but still holding some life in them.

She run and turn left to escape from mob. She hide behind some bags of trash hoping they won't find her. The mob stopped looking around.

"Where that demon run!?"

"She couldn't escape far!"

"Let's finish was Yondaime start! Find the demon whore!"

The mob split up and run in different direction hopping to find the girl. When there was quiet girl slowly stood up and as quiet as possibly she walk to the corner to look if it's safe.

"Kuso, what I have done? I don't remember to do anything to make them angry. Fuck I need to hide somewhere."-she mutter to herself. Naruko Uzumaki, that's her name, careful looked around the cornet and quietly sigh when she saw that road was safe. Kneeling she walked near the wall to be as much invisible as she could.

Then metal piercing wood make her stop. She slowly looked around terrified when she saw kunai. Then sizzle make her look below to see note which was in flame.

"What the…!"

***BOOM!***

A large explode could be hear in district and almost in hole village, making people wake up from sleep, wondering what happen.

Naruko flew in the air with shouting of pain. She land hard on the face, making her spat blood. She slowly looked where explosion took place and saw small crater and hole in building. She couldn't get up. Her hole body didn't respond. Her sense keep telling her to run but she couldn't.

The mob was gathering with torches, weapons, and everything in hand that could help in beating. It could be hear shouting and yelling from them.

"Kill the demon!"

"Let her suffer, like we had to suffer!"

"Let's ride off that demon whore!"

"Kill, kill, kill her!"

Naruko start sobbing quietly, looking around. She didn't have even slightly chance to run. Villagers have blocked all area and shinobi were standing on roofs of the building with weapons ready to strike. Some even got ready hand seals to prepare jutsu. Naruko stopped looking around and put her head on the ground.

"_So this is the end, huh? Is this how am I going to die? Heh. Funny. And I try to be someone who would help people, making them at least leave me alone."-_Naruko thought, with painful smirk. The mob surround her with weapons ready. One mob came out of crown and start speaking.

"Today we will get ride off this monster who make us suffer! This whore who laying here is reason of our problems. But it's end her and now! Today the Kyuubi brat and whore will perish from our life bringing peace to our village! Now!"- she shout and grab Naruko by collar and with full force hit her in stomach making her spat the blood. "Let's finish what Ynodaime start!"-he yell making people rise weapons and cheer.

Naruko only could look how weapons were approaching with speed and collide with her body. A villagers didn't bother when they were hearing crying of pain from girl. A wooden stick were hitting, breaking bones. Knifes and kunais were slashing and digging into flesh making Naruko cough with blood. When looked around with eyes, she saw kunai was going for her eyes. She winded and shout in pain and struggle around. After ten minute of beating the mob stopped and walked away few feat from her.

Naruko was looking horrible. Her hole body was purple, almost black from beating. A lot of wounds were bleeding with blood and purulence. One of her eye was missing, her arms were twisted in abnormal way, her legs broken and also twisted in horrible way. Even the bones were piercing flesh and stick out from wounds. She was also laying in big puddle of her own blood.

Naruko didn't feel pain anymore. She start feel cold. With one eye she looked at moon and said almost whispering.

"So...finally...this whole...pain is gone...how beautiful moon…so clear...so..."-she close her eye and everything turn black.

When mobs saw that Naruko was dead they start walking away with shinobi but stopped when they saw Hokage with almost whole ANBU squad. He wasn't happy. Bah. He was furious. ANBU was already holding shinobi who were on roofs.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was well know ans God of Shinobi. Men who survive Three Shinobi war make him powerful men. Under his rule Konoha get only stronger. He loved his people and would give his life to protecting them. But right now his love has been replaced by rage. ANBU were watching crowd and they were ready to arrest everybody, if they get such order.

Sarutobi slowly walked forward crown. The people was scary. They didn't saw they beloved Hokage. They now were looking at God of Shinobi, a very angry one. Sarutobi looked at people under his hat and said.

"I loved this village and people. I was learned to love everybody and protect them. And seeing people killing defenseless girl who didn't do anything, make me question my love forward people. Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage must struggling in grave seen what are you doing. You are stain on Konoha honor!"-he shout in the end. People slowly start walking away but and blocked every passage. Hokage continue his speak.

"It's make me sad to looking at you. Neko!"-Sarutobi called one of the ANBU. It's appear near Hokage in kneeling position.

"Hai?"

"Arrest them all, including shinobi. In one week, there will execution of them. I tolerate this far too long."-he said.

"Understood!"-she shout and stood up yelling to rest of ANBU.

"Arrest everyone and bring them to prison!"-ANBU immediately get to work. Soon all shinobi and people who were including in this event were arrested. On the place were that happen left only Sarutobi and lifeless body of Naruko. He slowly walked forward it. The tears were appearing in his eyes. He loved Naruko like his own granddaughter. He order shinobi to look after her, but it's seems they only make it worst. They gave him false reports of what happen to her.

He kneel next to her body and start sobbing quietly. He fail her. He remember her face, bright, full of life. She make pranks sometimes but it didn't bother Sarutobi, he even enjoy them sometimes. Now only memories left. He place his head on her face, tears flowing from his eyes. He regret many things, but the most he regret he didn't said who her parents were.

Sarutobi stay in this position for hour. Then he called ANBU and order them to bring the body to prepare burial. He warned them if something happen to Naruko body, their head will be cut on sight. ANBU nodded and careful place body on a stretcher and bring it to Hiruzen mansion.

**In Naruko seal, mindscape **

Kyuubi open his eyes when he felt something. He stood up and looked around. In cage and outside of it was water, but now it's change. He looked at his pawn and thought.

"_Water...No, wrong...it's...blood!"_-his eyes winded and looked around. From ceiling a blood was dripping. More and more soon it wasn't just dripping, it's was looking like waterfall. Kyuubi looked outside the cage and saw Naruko body. He griped his teeth in anger.

"And they call me monster! HA! People sometimes are much worse that demons it self! You will **PAY FOR THIS HUMANS!"**-Kyuubi roared in rage, and use all of his strength and power to break the seal. His massive tails collide with cage, leaving not even scratch. Soon an chakra chain appear from floor and tied Kyuubi to the ground. Kyuubi roared.

"Release me! KUSHINA!"-Kyuubi struggle but it was pointless. Soon two figure appears near seal. Kushina and Minato appear. Kushina got hand in seal to hold Kyuubi while Minato hold his three-pointed kunai.

"We can't let you free Kyuubi. If you will, you again start destroying everything."-said Minato. Kyuubi hissed and said.

"So you didn't saw. You didn't saw what happen to your daughter! She will die if I won't heal her!"-Kyuubi roared. Minato shake his head.

"Naruko will be fine, I know this."-Minato stated. Kyuubi respond.

"Then looked behind and tell me with she will survive this!"-Kyuubi yell. Minato and Kushina looked behind and their eyes winded in horror and their body start to trembling. Kushina broke her hand seal and fall on her knees. Minato stood the frozen. He didn't know what to say. Kushina start crying and slowly she crawling to Naruko body. Kyuubi broke the chains in strong spin and start hitting the seal again.

"Kyuubi, explain what… is the meaning of this..."-Minato said. Kyuubi stopped hitting seal and said.

"Your beloved villagers brought her to that state. I always heal her from inures and poisons but today, I think they try to ride her off for good."-Kyuubi stated. Minato gripped kunai in his hand with anger.

"Kyuubi. If you promise you won't destroy whole village I will release you to heal her, and take her from it. Teach her, make her stronger, let take her revenge when she will be ready."-Minato said with anger and hatred in voice. Kyuubi looked at Yondaime and ask.

"Are you sure. After all it's your beloved village."

"I lost my love forward village when I saw my daughter body. What's left is only hate."-Minato said and start preparing hand seals. He ask one more time.

"Will you keep your promise?"-Kyuubi nodded. When Minato was going to finish hand seals the whole mindscape felt cold, like it's froze. Kyuubi looked around and said.

"This presence… there is no mistake..."-he looked at light near Kushina and Naruko body.

"Shinigami."-Both Kyuubi and Minato said in union. Whe nhe appear he looked at everyone. Only Kushina didn't bother to look at him. She still was crying at Naruko body, keep apologize her. Shinigami looked at Kyuubi and Minato and walked forward them. Minato was trembling from fear and Kyuubi felt how sweat appear on his face. Shinigami grab tanto from his mouth and said.

"**I see part of you is here Minato, and not in my stomach. And you Kyuubi."**-Shinigami looked at Fox.

"**A pity, that mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune fall from ordinary human. Well Karma is bitch, literally."**-Shinigami said with creepy grin making Minato and Kyubbi struggle from clod sentence in their spine. Shinigami then look at Naruko and ask.

"**Who did this? I guess it was you Kyuubi?"**-Shinigami ask with little angry. Kyuubi shock his head and said.

"It was mob from village where this girl live, or suppose to live. Now she is dying. The hole area is cover in blood of her because of injures she suffer. Every time she is beaten the seal is cover in blood, but today it's almost drowning in blood."-Kyuubi said hitting seal with his tail. Shinigami looked at Naruko and said.

"**I think I could safe her, but only under few condition."-**Shinigami said and show his finger.

"**First, Minato you will return to me, as a whole, summon every part of you and leave nothing from your soul. Remember using Shiki Fujin you agreed on that."**-Shinigami stated. Minato nodded but this part where was seal was only part what he left.

"**Second, Kyuubi you will be mine as well, but in return I will give her new family. For one tail, one person I will gave in return. I know few souls which will be perfect for that."-**Shinigami said. Kyuubi nodded. He didn't want to make Naruko suffer anymore. If this will help her then he will do it. It will be his redemption.

"**Third, I will give her new look. Let her begin new life. From beginning."**-Shinigami said showing three fingers. For now conditions weren't that bad. Minato then ask before Shinigami continue.

"Could we at least say goodbye to her?"-Minato wasn't sure if interrupting Shinigami was good idea. Shinigami looked at him and simply nodded, making Minato sigh in relieve. Kushina looked at whole event with tears in eyes. She was happy and sad in the same time. Happy because her daughter will life and sad because she won't be able to see her again.

"**Fourthly, I destroy her chakra system, she won't need it anymore. She will get more powerful energy, calling Aura. I won't bother with explaining it. Fifthly Kushina will also be mine. Be happy Minato you will be together forever, maybe in pain but still."-**Shinigami said. Minato was going to argument but when she saw Kushina who was smiling and shocking her head to don't do it.

"**And finally, the whole Kyuubi chakra will be transform in new energy increasing girl her reserve of it. Do you all agree?"**-Shinigami looked at all who nodded their heads. Shinigami nodded and open portal to The World of Dead.

"**Now, where are you…? Hmmmm… Ahhh, got you."**-Shinigami said and throw nine spirit balls and the ground, then close the portal.

The first soul was young girl with short, black-red hair, silver eyes. She wear red cape, black-red skirt, belt with Sliver rose in the middle, few bullets in it, black, pants and high combat boots. On her back was massive red scythe which was also a gun. Her name is Ruby Rose.

Second soul was also a girl. She wear pale blue bolero jacket, pale blue skirt, with black lace. On her back was white snowflake. She also wear necklace, earrings and hairpin and got pale-blue eyes and scar on left eye. She got high-heels combat boots and rapier by her side. Her name is Weiss Schnee.

Third soul was another girl, with long black hair, a black bow on her head. She wears black low-heeled boots, stockings starting off black from her hips. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. On her back was sword with gun. Her name is Blake Belladonna.

Next soul was a tall teenage boy with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He is quite toned, with muscles noticeable across his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. His name is Jaune Arc.

Next soul was a girl who has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom. On her back was also a massive war hammer. Her name is Nora Valkyrie.

Next soul was a girl who wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She wear armor who has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. She got bronze shield and spear on back. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos.

Next soul is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. He hold two green pistol with blades under barrel. His name is Lie Ren.

Penultimate soul was middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath.

He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. He hold cane in his hand. His name is Ozpin.

The last soul is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. On her right boot was attached crop. Her name is Glynda Goodwitch.

Before Shinigami could do anything Nora yell.

"YEAH! Gang is here! Let's party!"-she shout throwing her fist in air.

"Nora! Quiet."-Ren said calming red-hair girl fast. Ruby ask.

"It's so good to be alive again, I need stretch a little."-Ruby said with small smile.

"Before we do anything, let's heard what Shinigami want to said."-Pyrrha said with smile. Everybody nodded and look at God of Death. Shinigami respond.

"**Quiet lively you are, I see. But you got job to do. Do you see that body?"**-Shinigami pointed at Naruko body. Everybody was shocked and terrified. Only Glynda and Ozpin keep cool, but inside they were shocked as well.

"Wha...Ho...Ehhh..."-Ruby was speechless. Blake didn't look, it was to terrified, Weiss was shocked beyond normal state, Pyrrha was covering her mouth, Nora and Ren were looking at her body with angry expression. Nora was going to shout something but Ren cover her mouth. Jaune try to not puke.

"Shinigami, what is that suppose to mean?"-Blake ask. Shinigami looked at her and said.

"**Villagers do it to her. Apparently they want to kill her for good. Everything because the Fox up there."-**Shinigami pointed at Kyuubi. Everybody looked at him, and Nora move Ren arm and shout.

"Foxy, can I ride on your head!?" Everybody sweatdrop at her behavior.

"No Nora, you can't."-Ren said. Nora just 'Awwww' at that and stood still near Ren. Shinigami said.

"**Now-!"-**Shinigami couldn't finish because Ruby rise her hand for question. Shinigami rise eyebrow and allow her to ask the question.

"Sorry, but where is Yang? She is not here."-everybody looked around and agreed on that. Shinigami said.

"**I was going to do it. You see you will get your sister but in other form. You see that girl who is dying up here will be your sister."**-Shinigami answered. Everybody eyes winded. Ruby was going to argument.

"But how? How can she be my sister? She doesn't look like my sister."-Ruby stated. Blake and Pyrrha nodded their head. Shinigami massage his head and said.

"**You know, I'm a God! Nothing is impossible for me. Now for asking how am I going to do so I will tell you now. I'm going to repair her body, change her body to be looked like your sister. Also I'm going to give her memories, skill, more specific everything what got your sister to that girl. You will have your sister."**-Shinigami said and get to work.

He flow above Naruko body and from his palm emitted white light. Everybody was speechless when they saw that wounds closing their self, bones begin to get back where they should be, her skin become life full again. Then her body start to change and soon the cloths begin to appear. The clothes which start to appearing were a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

A brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. A black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, there was no other jewelery. A brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot.

When the light die a grown could be heard from Naruko. She slowly open her eyes blinking few times and looked around. Before she could do anything, Minato and Kushina run to her and hug her with all their might. Naruko try to breath but their grasp was too strong.

"_**If they will hugging her like that, she will die again."**-_Shinigami thought through sweatdrop. Minato and Kushina break hug and looked at Naruko. Kushina felt tears coming to her eyes and she said.

"Naruko, I'm glad you're alive. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't was for you through this whole time."-Kushina cried.

"Forgive me, Naruko. Forgive me for what I have done to you. Please forgive me."-Minato begged. Naruko didn't know what was happening. Last what she remember was she was beaten to death by mobs.

"Wha… Where Am I?"-Naruko ask. Minato answered.

"You're in your mindscape. More specific you're where is the seal."-Naruko blink few times, before…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-...she shout. Everybody cover their ears. Shinigami rubbed them to see if he still could hear. Minato and Kushina were more affective because they were the closed.

"Wait, so I'm dead?! I Die right?!"-Naruko panicked. Minato and Kushina give nervous chuckle and sweatdrop from their daughter behavior. This time Kyuubi intervened.

"Gaki! Calm down. Everybody will lose their ears if you won't stop."-Naruko looked at Kyuubi and pointed shout.

"AHHHHH! Oversized fox!"-On this Kyuubi get tick mark on his forehead.

"BRAT! SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR FEW MINUTE!"-Kyuubi roared making whole area shock. Then everything was silent. Not even noise of dripping blood was heard. Then Shinigami start explaining everything to Naruko or Yang. After few minute of thinking Naruko understood everything what happen. Then she ask Minato and Kushina.

"By the way, who are you?"-that question took off guard them and they fall on their face in anime style. After they recover Minato explain.

"I'm your father. Minato Namikaze and this beautiful women next to me is Kushina Uzumaki your mother."-Naruko eyes winded at this. Then tears gather at her eyes. She hug them and say while crying.

"I thought my parents leave. I'm glad. I'm glad that wasn't true."-Naruko cried. Everybody got smile on that scene. Shinigami keep his neutral expression. Then he rise hand and seal broken, making whole Kyuubi chakra full the place. Everybody looked at Kyuubi who smiled softly and said.

"Sorry kid. Sorry that because of me you got horrible life. Remember, whatever you will do, I would like to see you do it."-then from Kyuubi body his soul was extracted shocking Naruko. She was going to say something but Minato and Kushina stopped her.

"It was part of deal, but don't worry. You will get new friends and family. Right?"-he turned to souls who nodded with smile. Then Kushina and Minato stood and walked to Shinigami and gave him nod. Shinigami wave hand and portal appear. Before they went into it Minato said.

"Remember, what ever path you choose, know we will always love you."-They give her last smile and went through portal who close. Shinigami then take Kyuubi chakra in his palm and throw it into Naruko.

She gasp from pain in hearth. After a minute she felt something. A warm there and when she was going to ask, Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry, we will explain everything. But now you need wake up."-she said with smile.

"When you will wake up, find the way to get out where you will find yourself. Don't worry you will have your weapons with you. You will know how to use it."-This time Ozpin said. Shinigami said.

"**Ok. Time to bring back you to the world of living."-**With this he slash Naruko through chest where her hearth was, and everything went black. But she didn't felt pain or cold. She felt warm there. She knew one thing. Her new life begin as Yang Xiao Long.

**NerDeath: OK, OK, OK. Cut! Good job everybody! Break time!**

"**Everybody: Yeah!**

**NerDeath: Ok now, thanks for reading this story. Ohhh, right. I use description from RWBY wiki so I don't own it. I only change a little in Ruby and Weiss, but still. Anyway hope you like it.**

**Yang: I hope we will star new chapter with Yang!**

**NerDeath: God Dammit Yang, stop with these puns, really! Mehhhh anyway see you in next chapters!**

**PS. A newest chapters are corrected by Beta Reader so don't leave story after reading first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning

**NerDeath: Hello there my readers. I saw you liked my new story. So here is another chapter of "Hunters of Leafs". Let's start-!"**

**Yang: WITH YANG!**

**NerDeath: GOD DAMIT YANG! Cut off with these puns!**

**Yang: What, are you Yangry?"**

**NerDeath: Somebody get her out of studio!"**

**Disclaimer: NerDeath don't own Naruto and RWBY. Every character belong to right owners. NerDeath claim only OC's which maybe will be show in story.**

**Somewhere**

Naruko open her eyes slowly but even when she open them she still saw nothing. Utter darkness. She could feel she was laying. She got her cloths, which she get from Shinigami. She also feel she was laying in something. She sniff the air.

"_Flowers? Where the hell Am I?"_-She thought. She try rise but she hit her head into wood.

"Ahh! The fuck?!"-She hissed. She try to touch her forehead, but she couldn't move. It was too small space to any movement. She slowly start panic. She just almost die to be dead again. She start struggle, but it didn't help. She start breath rapidly and uncontrollably.

"_Fuck. I don't wanna die again!? I just survive one, I don't believe I could survive next one!"-_She panic. But when she more struggle, then she breath greedily. There was slowly be less air, which make her more panic. She grip her eyes in panic and then a thought flew through her mind. She instinctively active something on her wrist. She set her arm straight up and start hitting whatever that was.

***BOOM***

A sound of explosion rang in her ears. The squeak sound make her feel dizzy, but she ignore it and keep hitting. More explosions were running through her head, but she didn't stoop. Soon it's broke and ground land on her face and torso. She shock her head, to get ride it off her face. She bring second hand to help and start slowly dig her self up.

There was start to be much less air. The ground must do it. She slowly could at least seat, but she didn't stop. She keep digging, more ground felt on her face but she keep digging. She will live. She will. Her eyes turn red, and her hair start to burning giving some light. She looked bellow where she was and she was shocked when she was laying in grave.

**With team RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda.**

Everyone were sitting, near tree line near grave. Ozpin and Gynda were sitting and trying to think, how to explain their arrive. Ruby, Weiss, team JNPR were talking about their past. Blake wasn't with them, she was send to find where Yang body is laying.

"Ahhhh. So good to sniff fresh air."-Ruby said with smile. Pyrrha nodded.

"Yeah. I don't remember when I could feel air in my hair."-Pyrrha said.

"I want PANECA-!"-Nor shout. Ren immediately cover Nora mouth to silent her.

"Nora, be quiet. We can't bring unnecessary attention."-Ren said. Nora just smile and bite Ren hand.

"Ahhh! NORA!"-Ren shout. Ren arm was pulsing where Nora bite. She stuck her tongue which make appear tick mark on Ren forehead. She gran Nora mouth and pinch them hard. Nora cry anime tears and try to say Ren to stop. But he just frown and pnch harder, making Nora squeak from pain. Everybody sweatdropped at these scene. They thought one think.

"_How they are not pair yet?"_-Ren stopped when he heard rustle. He prepare himself and looked at place where noise came from. Everybody prepare themselves. Only Ozpin and Glynda took their weapons. After a second Blake came from bushes. Everybody leave their stance and sigh. Weiss said loud.

"Don't scare us like that, you dunce. What if we attack you?"-she complain. Blake just sigh and said.

"I found Yang grave. When I was near it I heard struggling. She must wake up, from her sleep."-She said.

"Ok, let's go there. Blake you guide us. Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha. You will cover us from our sides, to don't get ambush. Rest in the middle. Glynda you cover our backs."-Ozpin said and everybody nodded and move forward.

**With Yang**

It pass 10 minutes after she start digging. She was tired, her hands hurt, bur she keep going. Soon she hit something hard. It wasn't dirt. It was stone. A massive, solid block of stone.

"_Fuck, I won't dig through it. I need to destroy it and fast!"-_Yang thought and prepare place to hit stone. After make enough space, she start hitting the stone. He explosions run through her head, making her dizzy. She stopped and looked at place where she hit. She could notice only small scratch. She felt rage rising in her. She shout as loud as possible, making her, literally, explode. Explosion was strong enough to throw stone into air, with flames which lighter grave yard.

**With rest**

Everybody were running when they saw pillar of golden flames.

"It's seems she wake up. We need to hurry, and take her before Konoha will set the alarm"-Ozpin said and everybody rush to place where 'Naruko' lied. Blake was looking at that place thinking.

"_Wait for us. Yang!"_

**Graveyard, Naruko place of rest**

A smoke was coming from hole in the ground where should be gravestone. Soon from above could he heard something like falling object. Soon a stone hitting stone could be heard all over the graveyard. A ground collapse where was whole, showering it completely. Soon a hand went through the ground and soon slowly a person rise from grave.

Yang slowly crawling herself from whole and fell on the face. He cough with dirt and little blood. Her cloths were dirty but surprising only minor wholes there and there. She roll herself on the back and look at moon. It was full like that day when she died. She looked at her hands, especially at her gloves. Golden with shotgun barrel, ammo in it loaded. She didn't know why but she knew how use them, activate them, fight with them, everything.

Her breathing was still rapid but slowly began to calm down. She wish she would never experience something like that again. She close her eyes and open them with determination and with big pain she slowly stood up. Her legs were shacking, making her hard to keep balance. And she fall on the ground, hard. She groaned from pain, but she try to stand again. Her legs keep shacking, and her body hurt a lot, but she need to stand up. When she was half a way to stood, she fall again, but pain from colliding with ground never came.

She open her eyes and saw dark-red hair girl, with big smile on her face. Yang was confused, and looked around to saw the rest from her mindscape. She was going to say something but Ruby said.

"How was sleeping, Yang?"-her smile never disappear still looking at Yang. Yang grinned and said.

"Grimm sleeper."-Yang said with close eyes and big grin. Weiss facepalm, Blane snort, Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora chuckle. Ren smile and Ruby laugh a little. Ozpin also smiled and Glynda just rolled her eyes.

"The Gang is all here! Now we can-!"Nora didn't finish when dozen of shinobi and ANBU surround them. Everyone prepare themselves, Ruby still holding Yang. Everyone get their weapons, and prepare for fighting. Nora looked around without changing position and finish.

"die together…?"-she wasn't sure what to say. Shinobi and ANBU grab their weapons. One ANBU shout.

"Drop your weapons, and surrender now! If you go willingly, nothing will happen to you!"

Everyone just grip harder their weapons, ready to strike. Shinobi seen, that they won't drop their weapons, prepare to strike. Yang was going to say to stop but Ruby say.

"Don't worry, sis. We are really strong. Well maybe Jaune isn't that strong but he is more strategic than fighter type."-she grin at sister. Yang looked at her shocked and eyes winded. She looked at everyone. She saw that Glynda and Ozpin weren't in fight stance, they even looked relaxed standing near her. Yang ask.

"Are you not going to help them? Shinobi are dangerous but ANBU are much worse."-Yang said. Ozpin said without looking at her.

"You're right. They are strong. But."-Then everyone charge at shinobi force. "We are much stronger."-Ozpin finish with gently smile. Yang looked at rest, their faces showing small grin on each mouth, their weapons ready.

"Tsk, it's seems there are not going willingly. So be it."-ANBU said preparing seals, with tiger seal at end.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"-ANBU shout releasing large fireball. Everybody, except Weiss jump a side. Weiss in due time, make her sword glow blueish, light. She spin herself, and stuck sword into the ground making ice wall, which stopped fireball. Shinobi were took of guard.

"_Hyōton(Ice Release)__!? Is she from Yuki Clan!? Kuso, this will complicate thing."_-ANBU thought. He looked at rest. He notice their were sweating. He didn't know if from fear, or from excitement. A two shinobi charge at Blake who get her weapon ready. When they were few step from her, she use her semblance to make clone and jump between them without notice. When she landed she got her weapon in both hand. Shinobi who charge looked at her before blood poured from their throat.

One of shinobi was took of guard when Pyrrha threw Miló, at him, hitting where hearth is, killing him instantly. Pyrrha then run to him, pull out her spear, and turn in into sword, cutting, leg and arm of near ANBU, who didn't expect her to run. When ANBU hit the ground, Pyrrha was going to finish him but she jump away hearing shout behind her.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"-a few small fireball flew at Pyrrha, but they miss, and hit ground near wounded ANBU. Shinobi cursed after fail and looked behind when he hear footsteps, only to see hammer moving forward his head. He didn't have chance to make Kawarimi no Jutsu. A hammer collide with shinobi head, making in rip from body and flew into air. Body flew meters away. Nora ask loudly.

"Wonder how far it flew?"-she ask innocently. Everybody have massive sweatdrop at her., having one think.

"_How can she kill someone and act so innocently?"_-Team RWBY and JNPR gather near Yang in defensive position, around her. Shinobi after regroup try attack but massive chakra stopped them. Glynda and Ozpin frown at this and prepare themselves. Yang wonder what's happening. Ruby seen her confusion said.

"Someone really strong is here. Don't worry, if it will be dangerous I will take you out of here."-she said with small smile, but Yang saw worry in her eyes. She was going to argument when she saw who appear. Old man. Yang sigh in relieve and try to stand on her own feet, but she lost balance but Ruby catch her.

"Don't worry, I can do it."-Yang smile and stood on her won but still visible balancing. She slowly walk out of defensive formation catching eyes of everyone. Shinobi get ready to strike but Hokage stopped them, with hand. He looked at Yang with careful eyes, ready to strike. Yang was few feet from Hokage. The tension was big. Shinobi and ANBU were ready to strike Yang if she do something what could be classified as danger.

Yang and Hokage looked at themselves with serious face. Wind blew, making leaves fly around them. Hokage was standing straight, while Yang was little hunched. Hokage first break tense.

"Who are you?"-Yang was shocked but then she remind, that her appearance change, what make her break from shock. She looked at him and said.

"You should know who I am."-She pointed and place where was hole in the ground. The hole which Yang walked out. Hokage frown at her which make Yang make serious face. Wind start become stronger, which make Yang her blew into face, but she ignore it. Hokage thought.

"_Is she Edo Tensei? No...She don't have mark on her body, which Edo Tensei left. Also her eyes are normal."-_He looked at broken gravestone, and saw name. Naruko Uzumaki. He looked at Yang who didn't change expression. Other were also ready to protect Yang if something happen. They knew she isn't in condition to fight. She barely stand straight. Ruby was the most nervous from all. Yang was her sister after all. But she also knew she is someone else. That make her confuse. She didn't know to be like sister to Yang or like friend.

Hokage was still looking forward Yang, right into her eyes. He ask her.

"I will ask one more time. Who are you?"-he prepare kunai and pointed at Yang. Everybody prepare if something go wrong. "Lie to me and you will be dead." -He gripped harder the kunai in hand. Yang sigh and said.

"You really would hurt me, Old man?"-She respond. Sarutobi was took off guard, dropping kunai from hand. Only two person called him that. His grandson Konohamaru, and Naruko. His face turn from serious to shock. He took few steps back. Shinobi and ANBU run to him in defensive position. Yang was shocked, at Old man action. Hokage was pointing at Yang with scared expression. His mouth start moving like he was going to say something.

"Im-Impo-Imposs-Impossible. I-I-I saw your...your body. Impossible. You can't live. You...You...You don't have chakra! Impossible!"-Hokage shout, making Yang shocked, and making her back away slowly. The Imagines of Naruko body run through his mind. He saw her lifeless body. How terrible her wound were. It just wasn't possible for her to be alive. Yang looked at Old man and tears start coming to her eyes.

"You...You don't recognize me...I thought...You..."-She couldn't hold in and run away to the forest.

"Yang!"-Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha shout, but she didn't stop. They run after her, leaving rest behind. Ozpin looked at Hokage with serious expression and then said.

"Team JNPR, Glynda we're leaving."-then he turn away and slowly walk were Yang run.

"Stop right there!"-One shinobi shout and he throw few shurikens, but Glynda block them with her semblance, allowing them to fall on the ground. Soon their disappear in trees. ANBU and Shinobi relax a bit and turn to Hokage who was kneeling still with shocked expression.

"Hokage who she was?"-one ask.

"Are you ok Hokage-sama?"-ANBU ask trying to help him stand. Sarutobi couldn't hold himself properly. He was too shocked and terrified. He couldn't speak properly, his whole body was trembling. ANBU with hawk mask said.

"Neko, Inu. Take Hokage to his mansion. Rest investigate what happen here, especially the grave. The rest keep civilian and rest of Shinobi away from here. If they will ask question, said it's secret with S-rang. We don't need panic, especially now, four month before Chunin exam."-ANBU said. Everyone agreed and do their job. Hawk looked at grave, or where It should be. The ground was smoked, like something exploded. But what grab his attention was gravestone. It was in pieces. He looked closely and rubbed it from ash. He read the name and gasp from shock.

"This is…!"-he slowly walk away. Other ANBU notice his behavior and walked to him asking.

"What's happen? Did you find something?"-he ask and then looked at gravestone, and notice name. He also get shocked and then ask.

"Wait!? Are you trying to say…!?"-He was hoping he was wrong. ANBU with hawk mask nodded.

"These people steal her body. Properly because she was Jinchūriki. I think they want learn secrets of our village. We must prepare hunting squad. Go to ANBU HQ and choose ten ANBU to hunt them down and reclaim the body."-ANBU said. Other nodded and shunshin away. Hawk looked at gravestone and sigh.

"Now it's get messy."-He said to himself and walked away, help the others.

**Somewhere outside the Konoha. Forest.**

Yang was running through the forest, ignoring pain in whole body. The pain from wound was nothing compare to pain in hearth what she was feeling right now. She felt betrayed, but she also know why. Her appearance change, so he maybe couldn't recognize her. But when he still recognize her and still got terrified. She couldn't take it. Maybe she was old but her hearth wasn't so strong.

Yang stopped on open, flat field with few stone rising from ground. Moon was shining on the sky. Yang fall on her knees and start crying. A tears were floating from her eyes, like river or waterfall. Her crying was heard all over the places.

Soon Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha reach her but stood away from her. Ruby want to run to her and hug her, but Pyrrha and Blake stopped her. She looked at them only get their head shocked. Blake looked at Yang with sad expression. Before their death Blake really like Yang. It almost was love but sudden death stopped her to reveal her feelings. But these never burned out.

Death place them in state sleeping, but their were aware of their state. Endless dreaming. Dreaming about their live how they would seem them. The Dreams show their deepest wish. Paradise.

Soon the rest of them reach where they were standing and looked at crying girl before them. Glynda correct her glasses, Ozpin didn't do anything, Nora was going to do something stupid but Ren stopped her, grabbing by shoulder and shocking her head. After 5 minute Yang slowly stopped crying and fall on the ground. Ruby run to her and grab to place her on her knees. She looked at Ruby but didn't say anything. But her eyes were looking like she was going to cry again.

Ruby tapped her head to calm her down with success. It calm her down, but didn't make her sleeping. She looked at Ruby and said.

"Sorry. I must cause you a trouble. Like everybody else."-she said with sad smile. Ruby shock her head and said.

"Don't worry about that. I'm your sister and the rest are your friends. We won't leave you. Come on now. Don't such a baby."-Ruby said with grin. Yang sobbed, and wiped tears from her face. She looked at Ruby and her smiling face. Her hearth start feel warm inside. A feeling she never experience. A warm of love, a love who gave you someone. She knew her parent loved her but she never experience it on her own skin. Ruby on the other hand made it.

Yang slowly sit on the ground and looked at field before her. A wind delicate touch her skin, calming her down. The air was clear and cold making her feel refresh. She looked at sky, which was cover in millions of stars, lighting it. Yang sigh and looked at rest which make her smile. She stood up with Ruby and said.

"Sorry, because I ran away. But now I can start from beginning. But not here, not in Konoha. Let's start somewhere else. Let's start in..."-she stopped with mouth open. Everybody looked curios at her waiting for finish sentence. After a second Yang dropped head and finish. "I don't know where." which make everybody sweatdrop. Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby chuckle at this, Weiss and Ren just sigh, Nora try don't blow with laugh, Jaune just grin, and Ozpin and Glynda rolled their eyes. Yang scratch back of her head with nervous smile and said.

"Let's head to the West. I heard that there is Suna village. I overheard where it is but not sure where. Or you got any ideas?"-Yang ask. Everybody shock their heads. They didn't said anything because one thing. They have been resurrected, but they didn't know much about this world, so they just been quiet. After short check of their equipment they head to the West, bypassing Konoha.

**Next day, 9A.M**

Everybody were slowly walking to the border of Land of Fire and Wind. When they were walking to Wind Country they meet merchant caravan from Suna. They asked where it was and how long it would take. Merchant tell them where it was and it would take about 5 days to reach it. He even allow them to camp with him. An old man about 60 years old was very nice person. He only ask why they want to go there, they respond to start new life. A men accept this answer, and didn't ask more question. He just didn't have any.

The next morning when they wake up they separate going in different directions. They decide they will run but not too fast. It wasn't necessary. Now they were walking in forest which was quiet nice. A sound of birds and trees was making trip quiet relaxing. Ruby and Yang where walking in the middle of the group. Opzin and Glynda where behind them, and the rest was walking into pair and talking about anything. Weiss was talking with Blake about shinobi and their skills they saw yesterday.

Pyrrha and Jaune was talking about, well, how Jaune could training his word skill while travel. Nora was giving Ren hard time, but you could see Ren enjoy Nora company even if she is trouble maker. Ozpin was quiet and didn't say much but Glynda was on guard, which she get few nervous chuckle. Yang was talking with Ruby about their life before their death.

"So tell me Ruby, how was your life. You know, before you get back to life."

"Well, for sure was fun. Spending time with you, Blake, Weiss and team JNPR. It was never bored. I don't know if you remember but one time we got big food fight, in school cafeteria." -Ruby said. Yang smiled and said pointing at Ruby in funny stance.

"Yeah! I remember that. Ren get his ass kick, by me! Heh."-She chuckle and said. "I still confusing when you remember thing you never do or experienced. Anyway keep telling. Maybe I remember that, thanks Shinigami, but I wanna hear it from you."-Yang pointed at Ruby who grin.

"Well, after food fight was ball, it was big success, even Penny was there, but under guard. I didn't know why until I found she wasn't human. She was android. She looked like human but under skin was metal exoskeleton. I was dumb when I found off. I looked something like that."-Ruby said and make face, like when she found off. Yang laugh at her expression which make Ruby laugh as well.

"Well, we also fight Torchwick, jeez, persistence guy, but finally we manage to capture him. There was fight in city after we blow off the train, or rather train hit the wall which was under the city. Then there were Grimm, we killed them. Nothing particular until one mission."-Ruby mood change to serious a little. "We and team JNPR were send to investigate strange movement in the forest of Forever Fall. We have been catch in trap. A whole battalion surround as. We fought very long but they were too many and finally we died. You fought the longest, thanks to your semblance, but in the end you also fail. I don't know how Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda died. Ask them, maybe they will tell you."-Ruby said shrugging her shoulders. Yang looked at them and Ozpin said.

"It happen when White Fang attack the Vale short after you fought in Forever Fall. Like you we died because of we got outnumber. Nothing to talk about."-Ozpin said. Yang simply nodded and turn back to Ruby and start talking about past.

After 10 minute Glynda looked careful around. She fell they were observed, but she wasn't sure. Her intuition told her to be careful, but from whom. Soon from trees flew Sonbons. Glynda stopped them with her semblance and throw them back from where they came from.

Yang and everybody saw what was happening and activate their weapons. Yang turn around and jump aside avoiding shurikens, which hit spot where she stood. She gritted her teeth and frowned. Soon they were surrounded by ANBU. Ozpin looked around and said.

"I see they send someone behind us. I could guess, after what happen."-He sound more that state that surprise. Glynda frown at him but didn't drop her guard. One of ANBU said with crossed arm and straight posture.

"Surrender now, and we won't harm you." Weiss replied with serious expression. And she was little pissed off.

"You tell, you mean no harm. But someone threw the needles at us. I sense something illogical."-she smirk at the end. Blake slowly reach for her weapon looking from where will come first strike at her.

ANBU sigh and draw his tanto, speaking. "Shame. And I thought we could do this in easy way. Very well. Prepare yourself."-with this they attack them.

Yang start shooting at ANBU but they avoid them, with minimal success. It didn't hit them centrally but their armors were damaged. They separate and two run at Yang. One throw few shurikens at her only to be blocked by her gloves. When last of it hit her gloves she immediately turn her head behind only to saw ANBU with kunai coming for her leg. She spin herself and hit ANBU into face. He flew away only to disappear in smoke revealing log. Yang again turn herself, only to be hit in guts and then into face. She was send back few steps, but she manage to keep balance. ANBU didn't wait and keep charge at her.

One jump into air and spin himself, preparing horizontal slash. Meanwhile second com from bottom and prepare to stab her into guts. Yang grinned and use one arm to fire at ANBU below making him to jump away. Using free hand she grabbed second ANBU by hand shocking him.

"_She manage to grab me!?"_-she thought only to be interrupt by flying into the tree. He spin him self and pulled his arm to catch the branch. He spin himself on it and land on the ground preparing handsels. Other ANBU was fighting with kunai, making distract for the first. Yang try to hit him into face but he dodge it by kneeling and jump into air meanwhile kicking Yang, but she block it. Then ANBU move from line of fire. Yang eyes winded when big fireball flew at her. She jump away, but one of her leg was catch into fire. She hissed but landed on the ground safely, only to be welcome by kick into face. She flew few meters away and hit the tree. She hissed from pain and stood preparing to charge at them.

**With Blake and Weiss**

Weiss and Blake meanwhile were facing four ANBU. Weiss use her glyphs to speed herself and attack ANBU from bellow. ANBU try to block it with kunai but red glow around Weiss rapier force him to dodge attack. Weiss using force spin herself and hit ground with rapier sending stream of fire at him. Anbu make handselas and shout.

"Doton: Doryuheki!"-from his mouth he split mud, only from where it landed form earth wall, blocking the fire. Blake using wall as cover run at ANBU with her weapon ready. With corner of eye ANBU saw her and prepare himself to deflect the attack. Blake try to slash him from bottom to his left arm, only to be blocked by kunai. Using her semblance she create clone to keep ANBU busy and prepare to slash him from air. ANBU notice it and jump away, thinking.

"_When she make Kage Bushin?! I didn't saw any handselas. What the…!"_-he was interrupt in his thoughts by Weiss who send few shots from her glyph. Anby rolled himself and threw shurikens only to be blocked by Blake.

"Thanks Blake."

"No problem."-Blake respond and with battle cry she run at ANBU who try prepare handseals.

"Katon: Gyo-!"-he was interrupt by Blake weapon who was flying at him. He bent down thinking, he dodge it only to heard loud noise from behind. He turn him head and saw that weapon was flying back forward him. He couldn't dodge it what makes weapon wrapped around his neck. With Blake pull weapon shot decapitating ANBU. His body fell on the ground only to explode in smoke revealing log.

Blake cursed and jump away, avoiding ANBY slash, directed at her neck. Weiss appear behind her with weapon ready. Weiss said.

"Well. I must say, like for someone primitive, they are strong."-she slash her weapon deflecting kunai. Blake slash few times, blocking shurikens and said.

"I must agree. If we won't do something, it will be over."-Blake run at ANBY and try to kick him in air, only to make him step aside and lunch punch into her. Blake use semblance to make clone and appear behind him to stab him. ANBU spin himself and by punching with outer side of arm, redirect blade to pass under his shoulder. ANBU squeeze blade with arm and with free he try punch Blake in face. She dodge it and spinning her self she lunch into air and landing she try lunch punch. ANB drop her weapon and jump few steps away only to be catch in one of Weiss glyph, which make his legs froze to the ground. Blake seeing he can't move charge at him and slash him from left shoulder to right hip. ANBU cough with blond and fall on the ground dead.

One dead, three remain. Blake turn to Weiss and smile receiving grin back. They jump to each other and prepare to next move.

**With Ruby**

Ruby was dealing with pair of ANBU like everybody else. Two ANBU vs one person. She looked around at ANBU who try to surround her. She spin her scythe behind her and shot to flew to ANBU in front of her. She spin it in air and try horizontal slash but ANBU dodge it, jumping into air. Ruby try to shot him but she must blocked incoming attack from behind. Lunching herself in air, Ruby change scythe into gun mode and fire several times. One ANBU avoid been hit but second get hit below ribs. Ruby smirk only to been surprise when body explode into smoke revealing log.

"_Dammit. They are good. Much better that previous one on the graveyard. I need do something and help Yang. She maybe have memories but she is lack of experience."-_Ruby thought and change her weapon into scythe mode. She looked at ANBU who were standing before her with weapons ready.

Using her semblance she charge at them, taking them off guard. One ANBU shout.

"Kuso, Shunshin no Jutso. When she made handseals?!"-He looked around only to notice shadow above him. His eyes winded when he saw scythe blade few inch from him. He couldn't do anything. It was just to fast. A blade hit him from left shoulder to right hips killing him immediately. Other ANBU shout.

"Bear!"-he gritted his teeth and throw shurikens preparing handselas, and shout. "Shuriken Kage bushin no Jutsu!" After this from few shurikens now were them hundred of them. Ruby use her semblance leaving rose petals and appear behind him ready to slash. ANBY manage in last second dodge it and jump away. He looked at place where he stand only to see empty space. He rapidly looked around only to felt blade on his neck. He slowly looked around and notice Ruby with back direct on him saying.

"Sorry, but my sister need help. I can't waste more time."-with this she pulled the trigger and with Boom his head flew in air and land few feat away from now laying body.

**With Yang**

Yang was now flying in air after strong hit in her guts from below. With one eye she saw ANBU charging at place where she will landed with weapon ready to stab her. She try to spin her in air but she was too slow. A blade of kunai was closer and closer. She thought she would die again but feeling she been grabbed make her open eyes surprised and looked at who save her. It was Ruby. Yang sigh with relieve thanking Kami for her semblance.

They landed few meters away from ANBU. Yang stood near Ruby and smiling said.

"Thanks sis. For moment, I thought It will be Grimm time."-Ruby sweatdropp at terrible pun of her sister and nervously chuckle. Second later they turn to ANBU with weapons ready. Yang ask Ruby.

"So you got any plan, In sleeve?"- Ruby with smile shake his head and said "Nope."- Yang grin and take a stance.

"Well then, let's the hit them fast and hard."-Yang said Ruby reloaded her weapons and said.

"I can go with than plan."-with this she use semblance to charge at ANBU. ANBU eyes winded when she appear right before him. He couldn't block it so need dodge it. He jump away only to be welcome by Yang punch. When she hit him her weapon fire making small explosion were she hit, making him flying far away and hitting the tree. He spat a blood fro mouth and fall on the ground.

His whole head hurt like he was hit by hammer several time. He slowly kneel and looked at Yang, and thought.

"_Explosion release? No… If she have it we should deal with more explosions from beginning. Like underground mines or something? Something not right."_-he looked again at Yang and her gauntlets. _"Maybe it's her gauntlets. I'm not sure but if yes then me and Noun(Mouse) need somehow block them."_-He thought and grab kunai. Other ANBU appear next to him and ask.

"Do you have plan or something?"

"Maybe, but I don't think I would work. Especially with this Red girl speed. Something is off. They don't made any handseals and they made jutsu. It's really hard to deal."-he said as he stand from ground. Other ANBY nodded and hide weapon and prepare handseals.

"I will use jutsu to distract them, you meanwhile try to catch off guard one of them. I will try separate them. Use this to eliminate one of them. Who ever you choose just do it."-ANBU said. Other nodded and prepare himself for occasion. After a second first shout.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"-ANBU shout and release fireball which successfully separated Yang and Ruby. Other ANBU seen blank spot in Yang defensive charge at her with kunai in hand. Yang seen cursed. When ANBU was going to stab her Yang smirk, taking ANBU off guard. Then gun fire could be heard from Ruby. ANBU looked at her only to get hit where his lug was, near hearth. ANBU spat blood and fall on the ground dead.

ANBU who release fireball was shocked. He analyze the situation and could only find one way they did it. There was no plan in it. They simply took risk. Either girl will get hit or ANBU. That was crazy. It was insane. ANBU could feel sweat appearing on his face. That wasn't good. He looked around the battlefield and saw, ANBU couldn't make any progress. They either were fighting on the same level, or they get overwhelmed. He stood up and shout.

"ANBU retreat! We're leaving!"-with this every ANBU who survived shunshin away. From 20 ANBU survived 7. Too many. It wasn't they would expect.

Everybody was on guard if they would attack again but after short time nothing happen. They really fall back. Yang collapse on her butt, with big sigh.

"Moouu. I thought they will never fallback. I never want fight them again."-Yang complain when she lay on the ground. Ruby chuckle and said.

"Don't be such a baby, Yang. It's not like you."

"Maybe."-She respond and sat back. She looked around and saw Jaune was limping. It seems he get stabbed twice in leg. If not Pyrrha he would die. Seriously he need better training.

"_Me as well."_-Yang thought.

Ozpin and Glynda were talking what to do with bodies, or what to do now. Keep moving or wait to patch up. In the end they decide to patch up. Pyrrha was take care of Jaune. Nora was talking how she fought with ANBU. Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Yang were talking how was the fight. Blake and Weiss manage to take down one ANBU and injure other two, slightly but still. Ozpin and Glynda took four ANBU.

"I must said these ANBU are really strong. We will need extra training if we will fight them again. Especially you and Jaune."-Blake said. Yang sigh.

"Yeah. I maybe have memories, but with experience I'm like children against shinobi."-Yang sigh again. It wasn't her day. Weiss said.

"Well, for now let's rest. It's still early, we can rest few hours. Ruby come with me. We will prepare something to eat, with Ren. Blake if you could can you patrol our camp to time we will got food ready?"-Weiss ask. Blake nodded. Ruby said.

"Ok Team RWBY, let's go!"-Ruby cheerful said. Yang ask.

"And what about me?"-She want help, but she didn't know what she could do. Ruby respond.

"You can rest. You took quiet damage in fight. I know you want help, but as team leader I command you to rest."-Ruby said with playful tone, which make Weiss and Blake chuckle. Yang just sigh and wave hand.

"Fine, but you own me cookies."-Yang said which make Ruby make shocked expression which make Yang only laugh. When they go do their job, Yang sit under tree and close her eyes. She quickly fall asleep waiting for food.

After two hours, they resume they trip to Suna. Yang was talking with Glynda about training.

"Ms, Glynda, is there a training which I could do while trip?"- Glynda rise eyebrow before start thinking. After minute she said.

"I can tell, you need experience and more Aura control. I can take care of Aura but fighting? I think you need just spar with someone. Ask your team, I think they will be happy helping you."-Glynda said. Yang nodded and run to Ruby. Glynda watched her fighting with ANBU, and could said she has a lot of Aura. Much more before death. Shinigami really turn chakra into Aura. She just need proper training. She start thinking about what she could do to help her.

**Time skip. Sunagakure **

Yang and the rest were near entrance to Suna. A sand of desert was everywhere, it was so hot that Yang joke that Weiss would melt, which make several chuckles form everybody. Weiss shout about something she won't melt, but after first day, she was the worst hit by the temperature.

While they were going to Suna Glynda and Team RWBY helped Yang with her training. With these five days she become stronger, but still far from what she was before death. But it was nothing which good training won't help. When they reach gate guard stopped them and ask.

"Name and state of business." Ozpin respond.

"Ozpin, Glynda Goodwhich, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren. We're here to settle here."- guard looked at them. He got hard time writing their names. After 10 minutes he manage to write those names. He sometimes looked at them, wondering from where they came from. How they looked was really strange, but he ignore it.

"Thank you for cooperation, and enjoy the state. I recommend to go straight to Kazekage Tower. It's easy to find it. It's large tower with symbol on it, inform it's Kazekage tower."-he said and shout to guard.

"Open the gates!"-After a second a large gates slowly open revealing city. Yang and everybody smiled at sight. When they enter Yang said.

"Let our new life begin!"-she throw fist in air which everybody shout back with 'Banzai!' except Ozpi and Glynda which only smiled. Glynda only gave really small smile. She was too serious for smiling. That Glynda. With this they head to Kazekage tower.

**NerDeath: Ok, it's finish! Everybody Good Job!**

**Everybody: Yeah!**

**Yang: Really, NerDeath why you let them hit me so many times? It's hurt you know.**

**NerDeath: I know. And stop complaining. If I remember, your semblance makes you stronger if you get hit. Or you want to make me to cut your payment for chapter?**

**Yang: You would dare!?**

**NerDeath: Try me. Anyway see In next chapter. Ohhh. And don't worry. A chapter for SC story is in process, got about 40% done. So see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Suna

**Yang entered my office.**

**Yang: NerDeath is chapter...NerDeath!**

**Yang saw me buried under tons of paper. After a minute she dragged me out of it.**

**Yang: NerDeath, put yourself together!**

**I gave her one of papers. She read it and said.**

**Yang: 'Get Beta-Reader'? What's this?**

**NerDeath: People demand beta reader for my stories. I got few but every one of them left me. Fuck it! I don't care! (depression)**

**Yang: Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. (nervous chuckle)**

**NerDeath: Whatever. On with the story. (still depressed)**

**Sunagakura**

Yang and the rest walked through the gate of Suna. The Sun was high on the clear sky, shining without mercy. But no one bothered with it, expect Weiss. She was sweating, almost melting how Yang commented it, getting punched in the back of her head by Weiss. They looked around the city and they said it was quite a view.

Most of buildings were built with light-brown sandstone. The buildings were high but not too high. They were looking like cylinders. The streets were covered by sand but it didn't bother anyone. Wind sometimes blew gently making them feel better, but also brought with it sand which dropped in every place possible. People were wearing coats, protecting them from dust.

A main street was heading straight to Kazekage Tower. It was looking like big sand ball, with ropes big enough to walk on them, made of sand. Perhaps some pillars.

Everyone was looking around impressed how these building were looking and how much work was needed to build them. Glynda was looking little impressive. She was more nervous, than calm. Ozpin on the other hand was calm, but also impressed.

Yang was looking with her mouth open, Ruby little behind her, Weiss and Blake behind. Team JNPR was near Glynda and Ozpin. Jaune and Pyrrha were talking about something funny, because Pyrrha was giggling. Nora was by herself which testes Rens patience, who was unaffected by her. He only reacted when Nora was going to leave his side. Everyone would said he didn't want her to leave him. The real reason was Ren stopped her because she would destroy something.

Yang was looking around, not noticing three teenagers, coming behind the corner. Yang walked into short boy with red hair, and red kanji on left side of forehead saying 'love'. On his back he dragged calabash. He wore full body black body suit, with large belt starting from left shoulder and ending at right hip. On it was hanged forehead protector. He wore black sandals and long white scarf hanged around calabash, and coming above right shoulder and falling down.

Yang and the boy landed on the ground with silent sound of hitting ground. Yang huffed and scratched his butt. She looked at boy, and frowned when she saw his eyes. Dark eye-rings around them showed he didn't sleep for very long time.

A two other teenagers panicked and went to boy. A girl asked.

"Gaara, are you alright?"- Yang noticed fear on their face. The boy was so weak or got some heath problem. A girl wearing light-purple skirt with light chain mail, with red scarf on her hips. She wore black ninja shoes. She got blond hair with four ponytails. The other guy wears full body black-brown suit, covering all his body, with cat ears on the head, he got some kind of make up on the face which looked funny. He got something on his back which was hidden in bandage, showing only bunch of hair.

Gaara looked at Yang which made her feel cold on her back. They didn't panic because he was weak. They were panicking because he was too strong for them to handle him. Yang slowly stood up keeping eyes on them. When she stood a boy with make up shouted.

"Teme, watch were you are going!"-A guy shouts. Yang frowned and said.

"Sorry, pretty boy."-Yang said with mocking anger. Guy start growling under his teeth, and clench his fist. Girl saw this and said.

"Stop Kankuro. There is no need for fight."

"Shut up Temari. I will teach her to pay respect."-he said and grabbed bandage which was holding something on his back he grab it and place before him still holding by bunch of hair, to not fall on the ground. He smiled confidently and looked at Yang. She looked at him carefully. She was still lacking experience, and she could feel he is strong. She activated her gauntlets and prepared her stance. Her eyes winded when she saw sand flying towards her. She jumped away but sand kept following her, she jumped away few more meters.

She looked at Kankuro and said.

"So you can control sand huh. It will be… interesting..."-Yang said saying last word with less confident. She saw Kankuro was sweating and stood frozen. She looked and girl which was called Temari. She was also frozen with fear. Yang didn't know what was happening. If they didn't use sand then who. Her thoughts were interrupted by burst of sand under her. With miracle she avoided it, and land few feet from her spot. She was kneeling and looked at them with serious expression. If she gets caught in the sand it will be over. She knew how to activate her semblance but she didn't know if pressure would be too strong. She didn't want to check on her own skin.

**Play Naruto OST Evil**

Meanwhile Kankuro looked

at Gaara who was standing now, with arms crossed and stoic expression. Sand was flying around him ready to strike at his command.

Yang took deep breath and stood loading range shells into Ember Celica. Now she knew who was controlling the sand. She needed be careful. One wrong move, and she will be dead. She loaded and waved arm to fire shell at Gaara. Still standing in place, unfazed by flying fire dust bullet at him. And he got no reason.

When bullet came close sand just blocked it. Yang bit his lip. It will be hard to fight. Getting through his defense will be hard enough and dodging sand he could throw at her didn't help either. Gaara looked at her with his creepy stoic expression and said.

"I never saw you here. But it doesn't matter. Because you will prove my existent."-with this he moved his hand and sand flew at Yang.

Play Naruto OST Bad Situation

Getting serious grin Yang fired her Ember Celica to stop sand, but it was still coming at her so she jumped away with back flip. When sand stopped meter from her, her eyes widened when sand throw spear from it. She evaded it but it left a small scratch on her right arm. And she felt stronger. Not much but still. Then it hit her. She doesn't need to activate her semblance. It was passive. It always activates if her Aura was.

She smiled and stood straight. She hit her fist together making small explosion around her. Ruby who was watching it from roof smiled. When she saw Yang smile she knew she figured out how her semblance works. It gave her advance.

Yang looked at her arm where scratch which is start healing was. She smiled and looked back at Gaara and charged at him. He sent sand at her. She evaded it by jumping left and right, and prepared to give him punch in the pace. When she was few centimeters from him sand rose between them blocking Yang's attack. Her hand went throw sand but now she couldn't pull it back. She need to distract him. He raised her free arm and tried to fire her weapon but shot was blocked by sand. But she achieved wanted. Sand on her left arm stopped holding her enough to be able to pull it back.

Kankuro and Temari were shocked looking at Gaara and Yang fighting. She maybe didn't hit Gaara but she managed to escape from his grasp. Normally no one escapes him when sand catches someone. Now was different. She looked at Gaara who still got his stoic expression but his eyes say other thing. He was bloodthirsty, he will kill her, that's for sure. They knew because Yang got several cuts on her body. It's matter of time before she will die.

Right now Yang was avoiding sand spear throwed by sand at her. Yang now could tell which sand he control and which not. It helped her to find some space and successfully avoid attack. She shot several times but each time sand blocked the shot. Yang started to get irritated. That sand was really pain in the ass. But she also started thinking it must have cost him a lot of chakra, maybe that's why he didn't move from spot. Or he was just so confident.

Yang didn't bother, each strike she received she get stronger, and her Aura could quite well heal her minor injuries, or at least make them stop bleeding. For now this battle was going nowhere. Yang didn't need use much of her Aura so she got a lot of it. She didn't know how Gaara was standing with his chakra reserve. She got hope that he lost at least one-fifth of it.

Ruby was watching the fight with smile on her face. She like watching how others are fighting, especially her teammates. But she was curious about that red haired boy. She was wondering how can he get so much chakra. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes and started thinking. She tried harder and harder, what made her head red and steam escape from her ears. Her eyes started spinning and she almost fell on the ground if someone didn't catch her by her cape.

She looked behind her and saw Weiss with rather angry expression. Ruby chuckled nervously and started sweating. Weiss moved her face close to Ruby. Ruby move her head back a little. Her head turned deep red and steam again escaped from her ears. Weiss said.

"Do you realize how long me and others were looking for two of you? You complete idiots!"-Weiss shouted. Ruby jumped and almost again fell from the roof, again catched by Weiss. Ruby said.

"So-Sorry. I was following Yang and didn't notice we get separated from you."-Ruby said with pout and touching her pointing fingers. Weiss moved her face from Ruby and sighed. Weiss looked at Ruby with face telling 'you will get problems'. Then an explosion came from below making Ruby and Weiss look. They saw smoke where Yang and Gaara were dueling. When dust fall they saw Yang with one arm forward, and Gaara surrounded by sand which looked like egg.

Weiss take a look at him and narrowed eyes. What took her attention was his eyes. She saw dark rings around them. She concluded he hasn't had sleep for very long time. Ruby on the other hand again started watching the fight with admire.

**Play Naruto OST-Nervous**

Yang reloaded her gauntlets with first ammunition, which exploded when they fired with directed hit at target. Gaara was looking at her unfazed but he finally spoke.

"Before I end your existence, tell me your name."-he said in his monotone creepy voice. Yang didn't drop her guard and said.

"Yang Xiao Long. And yours?"

"Gaara of the Desert. Now it's time."-Gaara raised his hand. Sand around him rose from the ground and from calabash. Yang loaded shell to chamber and prepare herself. Gaara said with more dangerous and dry voice "To end your existence." With this sand throw it self at Yang who got little time to avoid strikes of sand. She back flipped and was forced to immediately change position because she saw wall of sand falling at her.

"Fuck, I need to do something, or I will end under that sand."-she thought and stoped avoiding and charge at Gaara. He sent few sand spears to stop her but she ducked and jumped in air. Gaara looked at her and moved hand in order to catch her. Yang prepared herself and hit sand. Her strength, enchanted with Semblance and blast from Ember Celica scatter sand. Temari and Kankuro were stunned.

**Naruto OST 1 - Glued State**

"She scattered Gaara's sand. Impossible! No one did it before! Who the hell is she!?"-Temari thought, looking at battle before them. Kankuro was shocked but also worried.

"Not good. Gaara is still using his sand armor. It draws chakra from him really fast. The girl on the other hand didn't use any jutsu. I didn't-!"-Kankuro eyes winded. Temari notice it and ask.

"Hey what happen? Kankuro?"

Kankuro was stunned. He didn't notice this before, just now. But that wasn't possible. Every living being has chakra. Even Edo Tensei from what he read. But that girl. He couldn't sense any chakra. He looked at Temari and asked.

"Temari, smack me if I'm wrong but I don't sense any chakra from that girl. Seriously, hit me hard if I'm wrong."-Kankuro said panicked a little. Temari looked at him like he grew second head, but she concentrated at girl, and her eyes winded. Kankuro got his answer. Temari looked at him shocked and said.

"How? It's shouldn't be possible!?"-Temari demanded answer. Kankuro looked at her and shout angry.

"How the fuck I should now! I never saw or heard about something like that!"-Kankuro bit his finger when he turned his gaze back to battle.

Yang and Gaara prepared for final strike. Yang loaded Ember Celice and Gaara prepared sand which standed dance around him.

Yang shot towards Gaara with a battle cry. Gaara moved his hand and massive wave of sand shot at Yang. Yang needed to finish it and join the others. She spent too much time here. Gaara looked at her with his stoic eyes, which hid blood thirst.

Temari, Kankuro, Ruby and Weiss watched how two forces will collide, wondering who will win. Ruby had her eyes wide open and watched carefully to not miss any detail. Weiss frowned at fight wondering how will this affect their relation with village.

When Yang was meter from Gaara sand, she suddenly found herself eating dirt. Her eyes were wide open wondering what happen. She tried to move but she couldn't. She struggled, but she couldn't stand.

End of music

"Don't move. Or I will break your arm."-said voice behind her. She turned and saw a man with white sheet covering his head and left side of his head. He weared standard Jōnin outfit. He got dark brown eyes and tattoo looking like fangs on his chin.

Yang then rapidly turned her head forward Gaara and sand but then she get shocked again. Glynda was standing there pointing with her crop pointing at Gaara. She saw that sand was blocked by her shield. Temari and Kankuro had their mouths wide open. Again someone blocked Gaara's sand without much effort.

Glynda replace her glasses on her face and said.

"Miss Xiao Long. Can I ask you."-she turned her head forward her, without changing her position. Yang saw her face and nervous chuckle. She was fucked. "What in the Dust are you doing?"-her voice was angry almost pissed off. Yang rolled her eyes and said.

"I dig Dust."-she said with nervous smirk. Nobody said anything. That was terrible pun. Weiss face palmed herself and Ruby shook her head with wondering how can she make suck bad pun. Weiss decided to join little conversation below. She jumped and landed with grace on the ground.

"Weiss wait!"-Ruby shouted and jumped as well.

Kankuro and Temari were shocked seeing another girls appearing. Kankuro made grin with displeasure and Temari got smirk suggesting that she wasn't happy. It was just too much for them. Baki looked at Glynda and said.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"-Baki was serious. If they would cause harm to village he will fight. Glynda dropped shield when saw that Gaara summon sand back to him. She turned and said.

**Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode**

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch. And that girl you sitting on is Yang Xiao Long. We're here to visit Kazekage."- Her voice was stoic and represent experience she got. Baki frowned and slowly release Yang. She rapidly jumped and looked around. When she saw Ruby she smiled but it faded when she saw pissed Weiss. She chuckled and said.

"Weiss so serious, Weiss?"-she said with nervous chuckle. Weiss stopped. Yang thought she calmed down but soon she found out she was wrong. Weiss grabbed her rapier and used ice dust to summon wave of ice forward. Yang jumped away to avoid Weiss attack. While running she shouted.

"Stop you idiot!"-she ducked and jumped away. Ice hit building leaving small holes in it. Weiss got angry grin on her face. A tick marks was covering her face. She was far beyond pissed off. She was as swarm of angry hornets.

"You will destroy the village!"-Yang shouted, dodging wave of ice shards flying forward her which hit another wall. Ruby ran to Weiss and grabbed her by her hips trying to stop her. Weiss tried to break from Ruby grab and shouted.

"Release me Ruby! I need to kill this dolt!"-Weiss shout. Her face was red because of anger. And because of sun her face was red like tomato. If she was in dark room in that state, she could be a lamp.

Baki meanwhile was talking with Glynda bout what are they doing here.

"I assume you won't cause any more trouble? It will be problem if you would."-Baki said with serious voice. Glynda looked at us and sigh.

"I and others will try but we can't promise."-Glynda said with tired. It wasn't best impression in the village, especially when they look like they look. Odd, strange. Glynda looked at trio where was boy with Yang having duel and ask.

"Who is he?"-she said pointing at Gaara. Baki turn himself and frown.

"They are Kazekage children. With red hair is Gaara, girl is Temari and boy with make-up it Kankuro."-Baki explained.

"IT'S WAR PAINT!"-Kankuro shouts making Baki sweat drop. Glynda sighs and says.

"I hope this incident won't be too much trouble for us?"-Glynda was now praying in her mind. If it will cause trouble then she will give Yang such punishment she will act like she wants. Yang felt cold shudder. She looked at Glynda but she was force to avoid another shard of ice which Weiss send. Seriously how long she would run after her.

"You mean others. What do you mean?"-Baki asked make Glynda looked at him again.

"Ahh. There are six other people. They should be next to entrance to Kazekage tower, when I leave. They should make any trouble except one."-she said with hope that Nora didn't do anything stupid. Like Yang. Baki rise eye brown at Glynda tone but he ignore it. Baki turn to Gaara team and said.

"Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, you're free for rest of the day. I will handle the rest."-with this he dismissed them and turned back to Glynda.

"Follow me."-he simply said. Glynda looked at the rest and said.

"Follow him."-she said when they were close near her she added. "And don't try anything stupid. We don't wanna more problems that you cause."-Glynda was angry but she wasn't pissed. At least that's what they thought.

**End of music**

When they reached Kazekage tower, they saw the rest. Blake was leaning against the wall of Kazekage tower. Nora was, well Nora and Ren was trying to calm her down. Pyrrha and Jaune were talking and Ozpin was standing straight with arm behind him, and other on his cane, looking in our direction. When we reach them Blake walked to Yang and asked.

"Where have you been?"-Blake wasn't happy that Yang disappeared, after all they were team again, she won't allow this will be ruined by anybody. Yang scratched her head embarrassing and said.

"I got lost and then got into a duel."-she said nervously and chuckled. Blake got her serious stare making Yang fell shudder. Pyrrha asked.

"With who you get duel? Someone strong?"-Pyrrha asked with curios and with small smile. Yang nodded and said.

"I get duel with guy name Gaara and you know what? He is Kazekage son."-Yang smiled. Everyone who was there got their eyes winded. This was. Because there is possible they will need to leave village. Ozpin was keeping calm but inside was wondering what now. There were two options: they will be allowed to stay, or they will need to leave. Pyrrha was going to say something but appearing of Suna Shinobi interrupted her. Shinobi said.

"Kazekage wants you to come with me. But not everybody. He wants people named Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin and Yang Xiao Long. Rest will need to wait in room I will show."-Shinobi said. Weiss was going to say something but Blake stopped her and said.

"Don't say anything. We're not in position to argue. Let's do how they want."-Blake said and looked at Shinobi which got neutral expression. It was hard to guess what he was thinking, which made Blake nervous.

Weiss looked at Blake and frowned. She crossed her arm and said.

"Fine."-she huffed and turned to Yang. She on the other was shaking. Weiss rised eye brow and asked.

"What it's Yang? You are shaking."-Weiss said with bit worry which isn't happening often. Bah. It's happen very rare. Yang turn to her and said.

"Nothing, just shocked that Kazekage want me as well."-Yang responds with nervous smile.

"Hope it isn't because I fought with his son. Or I will eat dirt."-Yang thought, screaming in her mind. Shinobi then show them the way.

First they stopped in large room with dark brown wood on the wall, green carpet, with way lying in the middle on the floor with was cover in light wood. There were eight sofas and one large table in the middle. The room was comfortable and looking good. Shinobi then said.

"Now people who want Kazekage follow me."-he said. Yang Ozpin and Glynda walked right behind him. The corridor was built the same as waiting room. On the right side was small, round window with look on the city. Yang was sweating with nervous at think she will meet Kazekage. She knew Hokage but that's something different.

Soon they stopped in front of quite large wooden door with symbol of Suna above it. Shinobi open it and bowed, saying.

"Lord Kazekage I brought them."

Kazekage looked at him under pile of papers which were ready to get stamped. His office was simple. In the end of it was rather large wooden table made of dark-brown wood, a red blanket on it. A small plant on it and large one behind on his right. Right now Kazekage was busy with large pill of papers. Glynda, Ozpin and Yang were thinking if they shouldn't come later. Kazekage nodded and said.

"Good job. You're dismissed."-He wave with hand looking and paper in hand. Shinobi respond with 'Hai' and walked leaving them by themselves. Kazekage after five minute said.

"Sit down. And excuse me for mess. I'm Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage."-he introduced himself and smiled. We reciprocate bow. He looked at them with kind smile but also serious coming from eyes. Yang now started feeling how it is to be village leader. Kazekage grabbed paper from table and read it.

"So… you wanna join my village?"-he looked at us with risen eye brown and question look. Yang was say but Glynda stopped her. She looked at her wondering why she can't speak. She nodded forward Ozpin and Yang get the message. If you think back in the past she remembered she never was good with negotiation. Ozpin nodded and said.

"That's right. We wish to join you."-Ozpin said with gentle seriousness in voice. Kazekage frowned and looked at paper again then at Yang and said.

"And why should I join you my village? You know, you could be spy who wants to disturb peace in village."-He said. Yang gulped. His voice turned from friendly into serious like ice. She began trembling from fear. Kazekage use KI on them. Yang even in fight with ANBU didn't felt so weak. Maybe they didn't use it in fight. Who knows.

Kazekage watched careful their reaction. And they react how he thought. He stopped and said.

"Well, tell me why. You still didn't answer at my question."-he remind. Ozpin said.

"We came from Konoha. They didn't treat us there well, especially, this young girl next to me."-Ozpin point with hand at Yang. Kazekage looked at her and rise eye brown surprised.

"Why so? I don't sense anything from her, which could be dangerous."- Kazekage said clearly confused. He looked careful at her but he couldn't find anything which helped him to answer the question. Ozpin said.

"Exactly, that's the reason."-Ozpin said with small smile. Kazekage turn to him and massage his temple. He looked back at Ozpin and said.

"You know, I'm Kazekage, leader of village and I can't figure out what you mean. Can you explain?"-Kazekage said scratching back of his head and laughing little. Yang sweat dropped and Glynda huffed. Ozpin smile gently and said.

**Naruto OST 1 – Nervous**

"Yang and other who came with us don't have, as you call it chakra."-Kazekage looked at them with eyes wide open. He was going to say something but he stopped and closed his eyes to think. He massaged his eyes and grumbled with irritation. Then he shouted.

"ANBU! Leave us alone."-with this it could be heard few wheezing and Kazekage make few hand seals and the room was cover in green wall.

"Now we can speak without worry, that someone can hear us. It was sealing jutsu creating barrier which block every sound form inside and outside it."-Kazekage explained. Yang whistled at this. Glynda was surprised but she didn't show it by more than slightly risen eye browns. Ozpin stood straight didn't showing surprise.

"Now." He said and claps his hand one. "Could you explain me how for the love of Kami and everything her and every one of you don't have chakra?"-He asked without hint of belief in voice. It wasn't surprise. How someone couldn't have chakra. Every living being had chakra even almost non existing. Ozpin looked at Kazekage thinking how to explain in or how lie to him to make him believe.

Kazekage was thinking, meanwhile waiting for answer, how you don't have chakra. If they didn't have it, how they fight. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, some other fighting technique. Kazekage's brain was working on full power trying figure out this. He looked at them and sighed. He looked at pile of papers trying to find a clue.

Ozpin finally said.

"You're now wondering how we can fight without it right? That's easy, we are using other source of energy."-Ozpin explains. Kazekage looked at Ozpin with mixed expression of confusing, unbelieving, and shock. This explained a little but still left many questions without answer. Then Kazekage found an idea.

"Well. Let's stop here. I don't think I would understand it now. But this makes you special. And most of people who got something special, especially when there is a lot of people who got the same unique ability form clans. So I have a proposal for you. You will join my village if you want, and form new clan. This will solve also problem with unique ability you have. Is this ability can have someone else or only you?"-Kazekage asked laying his head on his hands.

Ozpin thought a little and said.

"I don't think you could use it. You already use chakra and our energy could fight with your chakra which could lead to losing both of them."-Ozpin said. Glynda looked at Ozpin, and was shocked hearing such good lie. Well half lie. They didn't know if this could be true. Yang was speechless. This was how people negotiation. With information, lies and convenience of their words.

Kazekage sigh and said with regret. He also made hand seal and green energy disappear.

"Shame. Well I will write in documents this form of energy as Kekkei Genkai."-Kazekage said and started writing necessary information. He stopped at symbol of clan and asked.

"What will be your clan symbol? Most of clan got something with their special ability or just something which makes them recognize."-Kazekage said. Ozpin start thinking and looked at Yang which she turn her gaze at him. Ozpin looked at her few second and saw her symbol she got on shirt and said.

"I think her symbol will be great."-he said pointing at Yang. Yang jumped lightly from surprise and looked at her shirt which got black burning hearth on yellow background. Kazekage quickly redrew it and ask.

"And clan name?" Ozpin respond now almost instantly.

"Xiao Long."- Kazekage wrote where should it be. After giving more or less important information, like names of the others, their blond type, and other stuff Kazekage give them map with mark place. Kazekage said.

"This is where you will live. I will send with you Baki. Miss here should know him. He will show you the way."- Kazekage said and click button and said.

"Send Baki to my office."-Kazekage then waited and after one minute Baki showed himself.

"I'm here Kazekage."

"Good, here is the map. Show them were they will live."-Baki nodded on which Kazekage smiled. Before they leave he asked.

"Tell me, are rest of you are capable of fighting more or less?" -Ozpin nodded and said.

"We got two teams of four people." Kazekage nodded and said.

"Good, I don't think we will change them. I will send headband to your new address. I also feel you are capable teachers, so you will be responsible for them. I expect report about their progress at end of weekend. Which one of you will train which team it doesn't concern me. In Suna we believe in individual skill and also in teamwork. So, let me say this."

He stood from chair and smiled gently.

"Welcome to Sunagakure no Sato, Xiao Long clan."-Ozpin, Glynda and Yang smiled back and went after Baki. They gather everyone and go to their new home.

When they reach it they were quiet shock. Complex was quiet big. It got three levels with open roof. It could fill over one hundred people. It still got free space to build new place for life. Garden was quite nice and got free space for sparing, training and place where properly kids could play.

Most of journey around home was quite quiet. Except Nora. When they were on first level of home Nora immediately charged to first room and didn't come back for another hour. Yang took room near Blake and Ruby. After everyone settled in Yang looked at clock and saw it was almost evening. She walked to kitchen and saw Blake drinking tea and reading book, Pyrrha reading news and Weiss eating bread with jam.

Yang looked to fridge and took bottle water. It was cold and in house was hot. She drank it and sighed with pleasure. Weiss looked at Yang and asked.

"So, what now?" Weiss expected Yang to answer but it was Ozpin who start talking.

"Now, miss Schnee. We will rest, tomorrow we will start training. Kazekage expects report from your abilities in the end of the weekend."-Ozpin said and sat on the chair. Weiss responds.

"But we've got only three days!"-Weiss shout. Blake stopped reading as well Pyrrha and they looked at Ozpin serious. He nodded and said.

"You're right. So you better work hard. If we do good job, maybe he will grant us with possibility to join Chunnin Exam which will be in Konoha in two month."-he said. Girls looked among us and nodded. They will work hard. Then Pyrrha asked.

"I don't wanna disturb moment but from where we will get Dust for our weapons?"-Everyone froze. Pyrrha looked at everyone little scared thinking she said something she shouldn't. Ozpin looked at Weiss.

"Miss Schnee. I hope you know something about producing Dust."-Ozpin was serious. Weiss gulped and said.

"Well, there is possibility but I don't know if they got technology to help us. First we would need crystal, for example quartz. Then we would need Dust Converter, to change property of quartz. Next step would be filled crystal with elements like fire or ice. We will need Phase Filler, to convert elements in state which can be mixed with crystal. Last step is Blocker. It doesn't allow closed energy in crystal to flee. And that's for crystal. For powdered version is much more complicated. I would need find something which allows controlling massive energy release. This will be hard."-Weiss explained and hit her head on table thinking how big this will be pain in ass.

"Well, for now just restrict yourself for using it. You can fight without it. Weiss I know you're using Dust as main weapon. That's why Glynda will help you fight without it. I will take team JNPR under my wings to help them. Team RWBY gets Glynda. For now that's all. Dismiss."-Ozpin said and everyone went back to their rooms.

Ozpin looked at newspaper and saw title "Chunnin Exam is approaching. Will Suna show its strength?" He sighed and looked outside through window and looked at sunset. Tomorrow will be hard day.

**In NerDeath office.**

**I was sitting in my office looking at papers with chapters, with mouth smiling like idiot. Yang came inside saying.**

**Yang: NerDeath, is chapter rea...dy? Why are you smiling like idiot?**

**NerDeath: Why you ask.**

**I pulled rope next to me and banner appeared with sound of my cheers. On banner was written. "FOUND BETA READER!" Yang looked at me and asked.**

**Yang: You're serious?**

**NerDeath: Dead serious.**

**I'm in heaven right now. I found Beta reader. I bowing to Snip3rScope for been my Beta Reader I hope this coop will bring good story on my account, and maybe i will inspire him to write as well.**

**I'm very glad he agreed. His first chapter which he corrected was newest chapter from my StarCraft story. Check it out.**

**See you later. NerDeath out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training, cave and mission

**NerDeath: Ahhhhh…. (I sigh) I lay on my table with paper for another chapter for story. On other table was much, much larger pile of paper from school. It's killing me. Weiss enter my office.**

**Weiss: NerDeath director ordered me to say that he wants another chapter.**

**NerDeath: It will be ready in few days, school is killing me.**

**Weiss: Are you sarcastic?**

**NerDeath: I wish I was… (I point at person behind me with knife stabbing my back. On face is written 'SCHOOL')**

**Yang: It looks he is 'bloody annoying.'**

**NerDeath: Meh… On with the chapter.**

**Sunagakure, Yang house**

Yang slowly opened her eyes, but closed them quickly when sun shined at her directly through window. She groaned and slowly made her way to bathroom. She prepared herself and went to kitchen. When she entered she saw Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Glynda sitting at table eating breakfast. Pyrrha noticed Yang, when she was reading news and said.

"Morning Yang. How was your sleeping?"-Pyrrha smiled. Yang yawned what made Pyrrha chuckle a little.

"I would sleep longer but sun didn't let me. It shined right on my face."-Yang complained and went to fridge to take some meat. Rest was on table. She sat down and made herself bread with ham. Blake looked at her above book she was reading and asked.

"Want coffee?"

"Gladly."-Yang answered and started eating bread she prepared. Blake made Yang coffee and gave it to her. Yang thanked her and continued with dinner. Soon the rest came and they eat breakfast with family atmosphere. Nora was talking about her dream which Ren corrected her every few words. Yang laughed at their behavior. Blake looked at Yang and asked.

"Yang, can you come with me for a second?"-Blake was little nervous. Yang stopped eating and nodded. They went to saloon and sit down on couch. Yang sat quietly and looked at Blake who was little red on check. Yang asked.

"Blake, you feel alright? You're red. Maybe you should go to bed."-Yang proposed but Blake shook her head saying she is fine. Blake looked at her and said.

"Yang, do you remember anything about two of us?"-Yang didn't understand in the beginning. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms and started thinking. She remembered moment when they met, their missions, but something was missing and Yang couldn't tell what. Blake looked at Yang with little sad expression. Yang said.

"Sorry, but I can't remember. Something is missing, and I don't know what."-Yang said with sorrow. Blake was sad inside but she didn't show it and said.

"It's fine. If you would remember something you tell me, Ok?"

"You got it kitten."-Yang grinned. Blake only rolled her eyes and went back to kitchen. Yang was sitting still on the couch still thinking. Why Blake asked her that question. What's that mean? Yang couldn't tell. Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. Yang jump a little and looked behind her. It was Ruby. Yang breathed a sigh of relief and said.

"Don't scare me like this. You wanna get punched in the face of yours?"-Yang asked with evil grin. Ruby smiled back and shook her head.

"I just saw Blake was coming back without you. So I went to check and saw you were thinking. You don't think very often."-Ruby said with large grin. Yang smiled evilly and pinched Ruby cheeks. Ruby whined from pain and Yang said still with her grin.

"Ohhhh. You got something else to say, Ruby huh?"-Yang pinched harder Ruby cheeks making her yelp from pain.

"Iw hults! Iw hults Yawg!"-Ruby said. Yang stopped and looked at Ruby which was massaging her cheeks. They were red as her cape. Ruby got tears in her eyes and said.

"You're mean."-Yang grinned and said.

"Only to you."-She patted Ruby head and head to kitchen. She finished her breakfast and coffee. Then Ozpin walked in.

"I see you're in good mood."-Everyone nodded. "Good, because we're beginning your training. Remember, we won't use our Dust, for now it's more than expensive. We can't allow wasting it on training. Now team JNPR will go with Miss Goodwitch and RWBY with me. Now let's move on."-Ozpin said and head to door. Everyone looked at themselves and go for their weapons.

Ozpin took them to training ground, which was far from their home. When they reached it was empty, good for them. The training ground was a large space, surrounded by large wall which was using for any technique uses speed or height advantage. When Ozpin stopped he turned to them and said.

"I know it would be hard but you need to learn to fight without Dust, at least for now. Let's start with warm up. Start running until moment I say to stop."-Ozpin said. Girls started running circles. After 10 minutes he ordered them to stop. He said they will spar with each other. Ruby with Weiss and Yang with Blake.

"Remember, no Dust. Check your weapons and unload them."-Everyone checked and unloaded Dust they got. It wasn't comfortable for them, but they need to do it. When it was ready Ozpin said to begin.

**Blake and Yang**

Blake charged at Yang and tried to slash her from above, but she blocked it with her right arm. She twisted her arm trying to catch Blake's arm under her shoulder but she jumped away, and tried slashing Yang from left. Yang jumped away and charged at Blake aiming for her stomach. Blake stepped aside and with her free hand tried to punch Yang in face. Yang blocked it but she landed on the ground.

Blake saw the opportunity to try to step on her ribs but Yang rolled away, but she was too slow to prepare her defense and got hit right in the face from Blake's kick. Yang flew away and hit the wall.

Ozpin was looking at their fight with great focus. He needed to know in what way they need more training. He looked at Weiss and Ruby. Weiss got really hard time. Whiteout her Glyphs she can't use her full potential. Ruby was slower without using her weapon impact. But it wasn't big difference.

Blake tried to catch Yang by her arm with her ribbon. When she did it she pulled Yang to herself. Yang tried to resist, but she couldn't find balance after she hit the wall, which made her fly. Blake prepared herself and when Yang was near her she spun herself and kicked Yang in stomach, efficiently emptied her lungs. Yang gasped for air while she was sent flying. But she didn't hit the wall.

She still got ribbon's Blake on her arm. Blake spins herself and throws Yang on the ground which she roll and hit the wall. She spit blood from mouth and fell on her knees. Her vision became blurry. Blake charged at her trying to slash her but Yang instinctively rolled forward, making Blake slash the wall hard, and stuck her sword in it. Yang stood up and blinked several times to clear her sight. She saw defenseless Blake and charged at her.

Blake still trying to pull out her sword from wall, didn't have chance to counter Yang's attack. She ducked and tried to hit Yang in jaw, but she moved to the right and smashed Blake's head against the wall. Blake's vision was spinning violently making her feeling she would throw up. Yang try to hit her again but suddenly Blake puked making her hit the wall, making quite large hole.

Ozpin looking at them walked and said.

"Ok girl. Take your time and relax. Ruby and Weiss should-!"-Ozpin didn't finish when he was force to avoid flying Weiss, who hit the wall, making a crater.

"I'm sorry!"-Ruby yelled running to them. Weiss collapsed on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Hitting the wall disturbed her breath. Ozpin recovered from this small incident. He replaced his glasses and said.

"Well, now we can rest. I will need to speak with you Yang. Come with me."-Ozpin said and started walking. Yang followed him confused. Ruby tried help Weiss to sit down and Blake to recover from Yang hit.

Ozpin stopped and looked at Yang. She was tired a little and got few brushed which start slowly healing. He started.

"Yang, I was watching your fight. I must say, it's not the level you were in previous life. I know you would say you're not that Yang. And I'm aware of that. But you need to get back on your feet, as fast as possible, and don't think I say all those things to make you feel worse. It's opposite. I want you to take my advice to your heart. In the end, I feel that peace won't last long here."-Ozpin said with worried expression in the end. Yang listened careful and nodded.

She looked at her fist and clenched them, with determination she said looking at Ozpin.

"Don't worry Professor, I will do my best."

"I know you will. Now let's get back to rest. We will resume training in few minutes."-He said and walked to the rest with Yang behind. When they reach them they saw Blake laying on the ground and Weiss sitting on the ground with Ruby next to her. Ruby saw then and said.

"Blake passed out after another puke and Weiss..."-she looked at her. Weiss finish.

"Little dizzy, but I'm fine. I'm worried about Blake. Most of energy from Yang punch absorbed Aura, but still it must be really strong punch."-Weiss said. Yang chuckled nervously. After Blake kept hitting her semblance give her huge power up. When she punched Blake it was almost like getting hit by war hammer with full strength or train.

Soon Blake groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Ruby and Yang knelt to her. Yang said.

"How do you feel?"

"Really? Like been hit by train. Ugh. I still feel like I'm going to throw up again."-Blake tried to sit up but Yang and Ruby stopped her.

"Lay down. You need rest."-Ruby said. Yang nodded.

"And sorry Blake for that punch. I didn't know it would be so strong."-Yang apologized. Blake huffed and said.

"Don't worry, after all in even on training can happen accident."-Blake said and closed her eyes to get nap. Ozpin said.

"It's seems we won't be able to continue our training today anymore. Let's call it a day. Ruby, take Weiss to home. I will take Blake. Yang you're free for the rest of the day."-Ozpin said and took Blake on her arms and Ruby helped Weiss. After they left Yang headed to gates. The problem was she forgot where it is.

After hour of searching she found it. She planned to see surrounding of the village, to see is there something interesting. When she reached the gate guard stopped her. She looked at him confused. He asked.

"Can you tell me why you want leave village?"-he looked at him and responded.

"Want to see what's around the village. I should back on evening or before it."-she responded. Guard noted this and written something on panel. He then shouted.

"Open the gate!"- Gates slowly opened. Yang started heading to gate but guard said.

"You better get back. It would be a shame to change your status on missing."-Yang looked at him skeptically but shrugged and walked away. When she left the village she headed west.

After two hours of walking she didn't find anything interesting. The sun was beginning to take place beyond the horizon. She planned to get back but then she saw some large rocks coming under sand. Got nothing better to do she headed there. When she reach it, she notice rock where much larger than she expected.

"Wow. These are huge."-she said to herself. She looked around and saw crack large enough to contain one person. She slowly made her way into the small cave.

Cave was small but enough to contain one person. With some work it could be nice tunnel. Yang slowly made her way deeper into it. Soon she heard crack under feet. She looked down and ground cracked more intensive and soon she found herself falling down. She hit few times walls. She lay on rocks which were the same she walked on. She felt she got one rib broken, a heavy bruises on her legs and arms and scratch on the head, which make her bleed a little above her eye.

She cursed loudly and slowly stood up and looked around. She fell in large cave. Maybe large was too little it was huge, enough to fill people from Suna. Yang was dazed with size of the cave. A large crack in the surface allowed light to enter the cave. Yang saw crystal in the cave. When light fall on it, it shined with pale light, making cave more beautiful than before.

Yang walked to one of places where crystal could be easy taken. She try braking it but it was really hard. She decided to use fist to break one piece of it. She looked at it and saw it's clearly transparent. She grabbed piece and hid it in pocket and looked around for exit. She walked around looking at cave clearly amazed.

These crystals were everywhere. And when light hit them it's went through it and many colors exit from them. It was looking like dream. She wished she could take photo or something to show this to others. Yang kept walking through cave looking for exit and looking around on view.

Finally she found nice crack in wall. She didn't find any other so she assumed it's the only one. She walked to it and notice it will be little tight but she could use it. She started walking there. She walked either deeper in cave or possible exit.

She kept walking down this crack and she couldn't find the exit. She didn't know how long it passed already. Hour, maybe two. But she kept walking. Crack began being tighter and tighter and she started feeling her clothes began to be ripped. But she kept walking. After another hour she saw red almost crimson light. It raised her hope and with more determination she walked toward the light.

When she reached she saw small crack in the wall. She looked through it and saw desert. She took step away from crack and clench fist. She swung her fist straight at wall. Stones flew in every direction from blow. Sand and dirt flew in air making hard to see anything. After sand and stones fell on the ground Yang walked away. She used hand to block sun which started shining at her face. After a second she looked around and notice Suna village. She also noticed it was almost night. Sun was almost hidden in dark if not lights from houses.

She smiled at walked to the village. When she was near gate she notice guards which she smoke previously. He noticed her and asked.

"Where have… Sweet lord!? What happen to you? You look like you came back from fight."-shinobi said. Yang chuckled and nervously scratched back of her head.

"Well I didn't fight. Rather I was discovering. I found cave far from Suna. And found some crystals. I got one piece of it and wanna show it Kazekage. Now. Can I enter the village?"-Yang asked. Shinobi nodded and order to open the gates. When she entered she saw Blake and Ruby.

Yang blinked few times from surprise. Soon she found that Blake ran at her and give her hug. Yang didn't know what to do. She just stood still there. Blake finally released her and said.

"Where have you been. We've been worried sick about you. You didn't show on dinner. We thought you get yourself in fight."-Blake said worrying. Ruby nodded with expression of mocking serious. Yang chuckle and said.

"I'm fine. Just have some scratch there and there. Nothing to worry about. Ohhh."-Yang pulled from her pocket piece of crystal. Blake and Ruby looked at it. Yang smiled and said.

"On my walk I found cave full of these. Maybe we could use them for our Dust problem?"-Yang said. Blake nodded and Ruby erupted from happiness and gave Yang a bear hug. Yang felt that in few places something cracked. Yang patted Ruby on back saying.

"Ruby...need...air!"-Yang managed to cough. Ruby immediately let her go.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hug you so much! Ahhh...I broke Yang."-Ruby cry anime tears. Yang and Blake chuckled and said.

"So what now?"

"Now kitty, I will go to Kazekage to show it to him. If we will be lucky, he will find these useless from him and will be very useful for us. Hopeful."-Yang said. Blake nodded and said.

"Then let's go to Kazekage. Ruby, tell everyone I'm fine ok? I will go to Kazekage with Blake."-Yang said. Ruby nodded and run to house. Yang sighed with smile and look at Blake.

"So let's go."-Yang smiled. Blake rolled her eyes and walked by her side to Kazekage. While they were walking Blake ask.

"Where did you found that cave?"

"About one hour of walking from Suna to the West. Cave itself is huge, almost like Suna itself. And deep as well. A whole population of it could probably live there. But this cave looks awesome. Light coming from crack in ceiling, making these crystals shine in many colors. It looks truly beautiful."-Yang said with big smile. Blake sighed with smile and said.

"And what happened to you? You look like you fought some Grimms."-Blake said.

"Mehhh. My injuries aren't that Grimm."-Yang said. Blake groaned and Yang pun. Honestly someone needed to stop her for making such bad puns. Blake shook her head and said.

"But what happened?"

"You see. While I was walking down the cave in one moment ground cracked under my feats. I still feel I got broken rib but it's nothing."-Yang said waving her hand nonchalantly. Blake stopped and said.

"It isn't nothing! What if you broke your leg and you couldn't walk out of it!? Start thinking sometimes!"-Blake shouted. Yang was surprised by Blake's behavior and gave few steps back from Blake. When Blake noticed what she said she moved her head down and turn around.

"Sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. Sorry."-With this Blake left confused Yang. She didn't know why Blake reacted so emotionally. Yang found this odd. Blake was acting strange for some time. But she didn't know why. Yang shook her head and keep walking to Kazekage tower.

When she reached it she spoke to secretary.

"I would like to speak with Kazekage."-Yang said. Secretary looked at Yang or mostly at her appearance and shook her head. She checked something in papers and said.

"You can meet Kazekage. I will inform him about you. What's your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long."-Yang responded. Secretary left to Kazekage, and Yang following soon after her. When they reached the door to his office secretary told Yang to wait. After a minute door opened again and secretary gave her sign to walk in. Kazekage looked at her under piles of paper and said with smile.

"Ahhhh, Yang. What a surprise."-Kazekage looked at her. "I see you already get into trouble."-Kazekage said and walked to her. Yang smiled nervously and said.

"No, nothing like that. I just went on a little walk and got battered. I'm here because of this."-Yang grabbed crystal from her pocket. Kazekage took piece and look at it careful. He turned to Yang.

"Where did you find this?"

"One hour of walking on the West in cave. It's full of them."-Yang said. Kazekage nodded and turn his gaze at crystal. Transparent crystal in Kazekage hand look like simply glass. Kazekage wonder why Yang bring this to him. He asked.

"And why did you bring this piece of crystal?"

"I was wonder if it got any value?"-Yang responded. Kazekage then throw it at Yang. She catched it clumsy and looked at Kazekage.

"It hasn't any value. You can keep this crystal."-he said and walked to his desk. Yang said.

"And what about that cave?"-Yang wasn't finish.

"I don't care about it. It won't provide any profits. And if that's all you're dismissed."-Kazekage said. Yang stood there few second and said.

"So you don't mind if my family will take it?"-at this Kazekage rise eyebrow and looked curios at Yang. She stood there with serious face. Kazekage start wonder why she want talk about this subject. Kazekage ask.

"And why you ask? Do you have something in mind?"-Kazekage was curios. Yang gave small smile.

"I think one of my member know how to turn this into something useful."-Yang said. Kazekage rise eyebrow but then waved to secretary. She walked to him and he said.

"Prepare documents."

"Kazekage-dono are you sure?"-secretary said. Kazekage nodded. She walked away and get back with few papers. Kazekage start filling them and soon give it to Yang.

"Take this to Ozpin. He will know what these papers are. Are we clear?"-Kazekage said. Yang bowed and said.

"Clear as crystal."-Yang grinned and run to their home ignoring pain in leg and rib. When she reached she was tired but happy. Pyrrha notice Yang and said.

"Welcome...You look like you fought someone. What happened?"-Pyrrha walked to Yang who was bracing herself on her knees. She showed paper to Pyrrha. She was confused but grabbed papers. Yang said.

"Take this to Ozpin. Kazekage said he will know what they mean."-Yang said and almost collapsed but Pyrrha catched her. Yang looked at Pyrrha who was smiling. Soon Nora and Jaune showed off.

"Yang came back! Ren prepare pancakes!"-Nora shouted. Ren shouted from kitchen.

"No. It's too late for them."-Ren responded. Nora pouted and said something but Yang didn't catch it.

"Well Yang you look terrible. Let me help you Pyrrha."-Jaune said and grabbed Yang by her arm and helped her reach salon. They lay her on bed and Pyrrha again looked at paper. Soon Ozpin walked to salon and said.

"I see Yang is back."

"Yes, and she got these paper with her. She looked happy and said that you should look at them."-Pyrrha said. Ozpin looked at papers and then at Yang. Finally he asked.

"You know what these papers are, Yang?"-Yang shook her head.

"These papers are Real estate documents. You just managed to convince Kazekage to give us land, and quite large land I must say."-Ozpin was surprised but amount of land. He saw it was little far from Suna but not too far. Pyrrha, Jaune and Nora have their jaw on the ground. Who wouldn't? You just here one day, soon two and you get land. Quite big land. Meanwhile Weiss entered the saloon wondering why everyone got such expression.

"Hey, are you alright?"-Weiss got question expression on her face. Pyrrha tried saying something but couldn't. Pyrrha only mumble something which was hard to understand. Jaune didn't even try. As well as Nora. She looked at Ozpin for clue. He only give her papers. Weiss was more confused but she decided to read them.

She keep reading and with each passing line her eyes become more wider, she moved papers closer her face, her hands started shaking and sweat appearing on her face. She looked at Yang above paper with shock expression. She pointed at paper.

"Y-Y-You r-r-re-really d-d-d-id did it? I-I-It's real?"-Weiss ask. Yang only grinned wide. Weiss looked again on paper then at Yang. Weiss didn't know what to do. She was happy, confused, overjoyed, more confused. She didn't know how to react. Ozpin decided to break this small celebration.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's late and we need rest, Yang especially, after how she look. Pyrrha, Jaune mind her help get to her room?"-Ozpin turned to them. They shook their head and help Yang drag to her room. Then Yang stopped.

"Weiss I got something for you. Pyrrha in my pocket is something to Weiss. Give it to her."-Yang said. Pyrrha nodded and start searching for mysterious thing in Yang pocket. Soon she pulled out small crystal. She tossed to Weiss which she catch clumsy, still affected after reading the papers. She looked at crystal with careful eye and her eyes wide. She quickly grabbed dust crystal from her pocket and ran to table.

Yang smiled and with help of Pyrrha and Jaune walk to the room. Ozpin looked as they disappear behind the wall she turn to Weiss and ask.

"So how is the crystal Weiss?"-She didn't answer. She was too busy analyzing crystal and writing something on piece of paper she got from kitchen. Ozpin didn't say anything. He knew that Weiss will be busy for sometimes right now. He walked out of kitchen and head to first level. When he was going to take first step Glynda stopped him asking.

"Can you tell me, why I saw Yang in condition like she fought someone?"-Glynda was calm but also curios. Ozpin didn't say anything immediately. He turned his head and said with small smile.

"Perhaps Yang found solution of our Dust problem. We will need just wait."-Ozpin responded and walked up the stair to his room. Glynda raised eyebrow at his answer and head to kitchen. When she entered she saw Weiss with papers on the table looking at Dust and crystal. Glynda walked to her and looked at her work above her shoulder.

On the paper were sketches of Dust and crystal. Their similarities, build, structure, mostly what could have been seen with naked eye. Weiss was looking at crystal which Yang brought and write something on the paper. Glynda asked.

"Any progress?"

Weiss jumped when she heard Glynda voice behind her. She looked at her which could kill. Glynda frown but didn't say anything. Weiss puffed her chin and sighed.

"I just sit here few minutes and I found some similarities between them. But for now I can just that much. I need better equipment."-Weiss lay her head on hand and sigh again. Glynda think about it but couldn't find any idea. They already get a lot from Kazekage, asking for more would be wrong.

"I...I just wanna… mehhh. I will try think about this tomorrow. I'm tired."-Weiss rubbed her eyes and walked away. It was almost midnight. She should be tired. Glynda once again looked at Weiss work and grab one of it. It was description of Dust crystal. Glynda put it away and walked to her room to get ready for sleep.

**Next day, midday**

Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake with Ozpin were training. This time Yang was sparring with Weiss and Ruby with Blake. Ozpin was looking at them and give hints about their fighting style.

Weiss charged at Yang aiming for her arm. Yang deflected with her gauntlet, but still got hit in arm, making small hole in it. Weiss tried putting it out but Yang grabbed it and didn't allow doing it. She then kicked Weiss in stomach making her leave rapier and fly away few feet. Yang the pulled it out and tossed it to Weiss. She grabbed and prepared herself. Yang charged with her arm ready to strike. She threw punch in Weiss shoulder but she dodged it and tried stabbing Yang in stomach, but Yang jumped away.

"Yang try to focus. Don't focus on someone's weapon, focus on their eyes, on enemy movement."-Ozpin said. Yang heard but couldn't give reply because she needed to avoid being stabbed in head. Yang rolled herself from Weiss and looked at her. Weiss stood there with few minor brushes and Yang with hole in arm few cuts. Yang tried to focus on Weiss and think of some kind plan.

Weiss didn't bother with waiting and charged at Yang ready to stab her. Yang looked at Weiss and get with plan. She prepared herself for attack. Weiss saw Yang and frown but didn't stop she try to stab Yang where her heart was. Then Yang smirked and Weiss eyes winded.

Yang step aside and grab Weiss arm. She then throw strong punch at Weiss head and throw her knee in Weiss stomach. Weiss gasp for air, but Yang didn't finish. When Weiss was going to fall on the ground Yang raised her leg and step where Weiss spine was. Weiss hit the ground hard creating small crack around her. Weiss didn't do anything, she felt like every bone in her body was shattered. Ozpin said.

"Yang enough."-Yang looked at Ozpin and walked away from Weiss. He walked to her and looked at Weiss injuries and sigh.

"Nothing serious, but really."-He looked at Yang. "Try to restrict yourself for using such 'dangerous' combination on allies, Someone without Aura would die instantly."-Ozpin said. Yang felt chill run through her spine. She looked at Weiss and said.

"Sorry, I think I overdid."-Yang said with nervous smile. Weiss huffed and smile.

"You're right, but it's good combo."-Weiss said and try to stand up but Yang stopped her.

"Lay down. Maybe you don't have anything broken, 'maybe' but you need rest."-Yang said. Weiss was going to say something but she stopped. Ruby and Blake also finish. Blake was looking fine, but Ruby got a lot of minor cuts, brushes and in few places torn outfit. They decide to finish for now and continue in hour to Weiss could rest.

Then Suna ninja appear near Ozpin. He looked at ninja and asked.

"Hello there. Is there something important? We're in the middle of training."-Ozpin said. Ninja nodded and said.

"You're called to Kazekage office. I suggest you go immediately."-shinobi said and shunshin away. Ozpin looked at girl and said.

"Looks like our break was taken. Well we better move. Weiss you're feeling alright?"

"I think I can walk, but nothing more. Dammit that hit really is something."-Weiss massage her back. Yang said.

"Sorry about that. I think I make you eat dirt."-Yang nervously chuckle. Weiss palm herself.

"God dammit Yang..."-Blake muttered. Ruby sweat dropped and walked with Ozpin and rest to Kazekage.

At Kazekage office

Kazekage looked at papers on table when doors open. He looked at visitors and saw Ozpin and the rest. When they were near he said.

"Good you came...Weiss are you alright?"-Weiss get angry at Kazekage reference.

"I don't think it was 'weissly' Kazekage."-Yang said. An awkward silent filled the room. That was so bad. Weiss despite her injuries tried murder Yang, who was hiding behind Ruby. Blake was trying to calm dawn Weiss with little success. Kazekage cough taking attention of everyone.

"Let's move to topic. I must ask, do any of you heard of Otokagure?"-Kazekage looked at them. Blake said.

"You mean sound village?"-Kazekage nodded. Ruby asked.

"From where did you know about them?"-Ruby asked curious. Everybody looked at her. Blake started.

"I was reading about them. I found one book about ninja village. It's new village born in Land of Rice or Sound don't remember correctly. A founder of this village is someone call Orochimaru. He is Sannin from Konoha who run from it and become missing ninja."-Blake said.

"Correct. Orochimaru sent us proposal of allies and we agree to it. Now he is planning something else. Something big. I only guess it's about Konoha. He sent us proposal of unite attack on the village in time of Chunnin exam. And here you enter."-Kazekage said and gave Ozpin scroll.

"This scroll is my reply of his proposal. You need go to Otokagure and give him this scroll. No one is allowed to open this scroll except him. Understood?"-he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. You're leaving in two days. This mission I A-ranked so better prepare yourself. Dismiss."-Kazekage said. Everyone leaved and headed to training ground.

Evening, Yang house, the same day

Yang was lying in the saloon on the couch. Weiss was in her room with Ozpin and Glynda looking over her. She really injured her badly. Also a mission, such important. Yang thought that this kind of mission should be deal by someone experience. Not by fresh people who just came into village. It was ridiculous for Yang. She sighed and noticed Blake reading a book. Yang asked.

"What are you reading?" Blake shrugged and said.

"One of book I found in house. It's about some basic jutsu like, kawarimi, hengen and some other. We won't be able to use them, but at least we will know which hand seal they use, so at least we will now when they do it."-Blake said. Yang rise eyebrows and ask.

"What's this kawarimi and hengen?"

"Kawarimi is substitution. It allows you to change places with objects like logs. Hengen allow you turn your appearance into someone else. I guess it's like little illusion but I can be wrong."-Blake said. Yang nodded in acknowledgement and asked.

"What you think about that mission? I don't know why but I got strange feelings, like this whole alliance is something else."-Yang said worried. Blake stopped reading and looked at Yang.

"I don't know. I know that it's important mission, and I have also doubts as you. Why us fresh men, not someone else? I think Kazekage want us to prove our self that we are capable in such task. But I also have such strange feelings in my guts that meeting this Orochimaru is bad idea. Of course he is really strong, maybe even stronger than Ozpin or Glynda. So better don't fight him. Better run at fast as you can. But even this could be pointless."-Blake said while squeezing book harder with every word. Yang saw this and said.

"Don't worry, if something happen I will protect you."-Yang gave Blake big smile. Blake looked at Yang and shook her head. She then went back reading the book. Then Pyrrha and Jaune entered the salon. They look tired and got a lot of bruises. Especially Jaune. Yang looked curiously and asked.

"Hey what happen? You look like you got tough fight."-Pyrrha smiled gently and sat on the chair and sighed with relief. Jaune as well but he also hit table with head when he sit down. He was really tired.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Glynda didn't lie to us when she said today training would be tough one. Jaune even lost conscious."-Pyrrha said with nervous smile. Yang whistled and said.

"Well I almost break Weiss spine today."-Yang said like it was nothing. She understood how she said it when she saw Pyrrha and Jaune face. They literally have their mouth reaching floor or table. Yang looked at them and quickly said with waving hands.

"Almost! Almost! Her Aura reduced damage!"-Yang explained. Jaune still got mouth reaching table. Pyrrha sigh and said.

"Really Yang, you should be more careful."-Pyrrha said. Yang puffed her cheek and said.

"Jeez, you sound like dad now."-Yang tried to sound little annoyed, which only get back few chuckles from Pyrrha and Blake. Jaune finally get himself together and said.

"But Pyrrha is right, you should be more careful. First Blake now Weiss. What later, Ruby?"-Jaune sound little worried. Blake felt little chill on her spine and said.

"Don't remind me. Every time I remind that hit I feel like my head is going to explode like shot watermelon."-Blake got dark could around her. Everyone sweat dropped. Yang then said.

"Ohhh. By the way, our gang is going to mission."

Pyrrha and Jaune were taken off guard. They were shocked like if they seen… something very surprising. Jaune was going to say something but only air went off him mouth.

"Wa...Wait! Are you saying...that team RWBY-?"

"Is going on mission? Yes."-Yang finished with big grin. Pyrrha was speechless. She was going to say something but she stopped knowing it was pointless. Jaune also was shocked but he didn't move. It's like he completely froze. Blake put down her book and say.

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow we again got training, so we need be in our top strength."-Blake said and left Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune. Yang decided she will also go to sleep so she say goodnight to them and leave.

Time skip, Day of mission.

Yang and the rest stood near gate to check they got everything. This mission should be quite easy, but they never know if something might happen. Missing-ninja, weather change, or something else. Weiss also found that these crystals could be enough to produce Dust, not high league but still. Now they need proper equipment to produce it and open mine in cave where they are.

Ozpin looked at clock on his arm and said.

"Ok. We should go. Everyone ready?"-Ozpin looked at girls. Ruby was excited, Yang was smirking, Blake nodded as well Weiss with small smile. Ozpin also give them small, warm smile and said.

"Ok girl, remember this is our first mission, so let's do in best way we can. I will keep scroll, it will be the best. The rest is up to you. Fight, help each other, and the most important. Don't die."-Ozpin looked serious. Yang grinned and said.

"Don't worry. We will show them to not mess with Team RWBY."-Ruby watched her sister and gave her bright smile, like everyone else.

With good well-being they leave Suna behind to move to their target. To the lair of Snake. Otokagure.

**Studio.**

**NerDeath: Cut! Good job everyone. Let's hope readers will enjoy it, how we enjoy it making it.**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

**NerDeath: Well now only send it to Beta… Where is my phone…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto.**


End file.
